Sentimientos encontrados
by UDPusa
Summary: Segundo fanfic. Nos situamos justo al final de la quinta película (campanilla, hadas y piratas). Nos pondremos en la piel de Silvermist y de Fawn en esta aventura en la que no faltara humor y conflictos amorosos.
1. Yo nunca

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfic. Estará dividido en dos partes principales, la historia des del punto de vista de Silvermist y des del punto de vista de Fawn. Más adelante lo entenderéis._

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 1: Yo nunca...

* * *

 **[Parte 1. Silvermist]**

Cuando terminó la fantástica feria de las cuatro estaciones, nos reunimos todos con las hadas del invierno. Estábamos yo, Vidia, Tinkerbell, Zarina, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Bobble, Clank, Terence, Periwinkle, Sled, Gliss, Spike y Slush, el pequeñín con gorro.

"Eh chicas, estuvisteis increíbles en la exhibición" Sled fue el primero en hablar. Rosetta estaba encantada de ser su novia, realmente era un buen partido.

"¡Fue genial! Las luces iluminaban todo el estadio" continuó Gliss con su típico entusiasmo.

"Sí, se me ocurrió la idea después de ver el cetro de Tinkerbell" dijo Bobble a lo que Gliss lo abrazó impulsivamente.

"¡Qué listo es mi Bobby!" Todos empezaron a reír. No sabía hasta qué punto esos dos estaban saliendo, pero realmente hacían buena pareja.

"Chicos, ésta noche montamos una fiesta en mi casa, ¿os apuntáis?" dijo Slush.

"¿Yo estoy invitada también?" preguntó Zarina.

"Por supuesto, cuantos más, mejor" todos asintieron, la verdad es que las fiestas que organizaba eran de lo más divertidas. Aunque en su casa hacía un poco de frío por la noche, lo pasábamos en grande.

"Y-yo, creo que me quedaré en casa" dijo Dess un poco avergonzada "el frío por la noche no me sienta bien" era una excusa como cualquier otra, en el fondo sabía que no estaba cómoda entre tanta gente.

"Oh vamos, será divertido" la intentó convencer Tink "volveremos temprano si éso es lo que te preocupa"

"N-no, tranquila, no te preocupes por mi" Tink era quizás la que más disfrutaba con las fiestas en el invierno, además podía estar con su hermana.

"Bueno, ya está decidido, nos vemos en un rato Sled. Me pondré ese vestido de noche que tanto te gusta" dijo Ros guiñándole el ojo. Y con sus palabras, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas para prepararnos para la fiesta.

Llegué a mi casa y cogí la ropa de invierno de mi armario y imaginé en cómo podría terminar la fiesta. Mil escenas imposibles de yo y Vidia besándonos se me pasaron por la mente. No había forma de quitármela de la cabeza, sin darme cuenta, ya habían pasado unos diez minutos. _Tengo que espabilar_. Quedamos en el puente del invierno que lo separaba de la primavera y allí me esperaban los demás con Periwinkle.

"¿Estamos todas?" pregunté.

"No... falta Vidia" respondió Tink.

"Dijo que vendría ¿verdad?" preguntó Fawn.

"Hmm... no sé" _ahora que lo pienso, no dijo que no, pero tampoco que sí_ "iré a buscarla, no tardaré" por suerte su casa estaba cerca así que no tardé mucho en llegar.

"¿¡Vidia!?" llamé a su puerta y poco después me abrió.

"¿Sil? Justo ahora iba a salir, ¿qué haces aquí?" estaba espectacular, se hizo una trenza con su largo pelo que casi le llegaba a sus pies y llevaba un vestido de color púrpura oscuro hecho de plumas que me dejó sin palabras.

"Waao, Vidia e-estás..."

"¿Te gusta mi nuevo vestido de noche? Me lo hicieron ésta semana" buscaba la palabra adecuada pero no había forma de encontrar un adjetivo para describirlo.

"E-es... waw"

"Justo la reacción que esperaba" me quedé unos momentos sin poder dejar de mirarla "Bueno... ¿nos vamos?" reaccioné y nos pusimos en marcha.

Cuando llegamos la sorpresa fue general. Todos admiraban el nuevo look de Vidia.

"¿Esa es Vidia?" se sorprendió Rosetta.

"Estás estupenda, ¿a caso quieres ligar con alguien?" ante la pregunta de Spike se puso un poco roja.

"¿Es que no puedo arreglarme un poco de vez en cuando?" dijo un tanto molesta, lo que provocó unas cuantas risas. Su expresión era adorable, no podía dejar de mirarla.

"Dejad a Vidia en paz y escarchemos las alas de una vez" dijo Peri aún riéndose.

Una vez estuvimos todos con las alas cubiertas, ya no había riesgo de que se rompieran por el frío, pero no podíamos volar.

"¡Listos! Gliss me comentó no se qué de un nuevo juego que se ha inventado, estad preparadas para lo que sea"

"Me encantan sus juegos, son de lo más divertidos" comentó Bobble.

"Espero que sea cómo el de la última vez, me pasé unos diez minutos riendo sin parar" dijo Fawn.

"Si, fue muy divertido" comentamos en general. Seguimos hablando sobre otras fiestas pasadas mientras me fijaba en Vidia desde unos pasos más atrás.

Finalmente llegamos los diez a la casa de Slush dónde nos esperaba él, Sled, Gliss y Spike. En el suelo habían unos vasos formando un círculo.

"Por fin llegáis chicos, ya está todo listo. Sentaros cada uno donde están los vasos, venga venga" _Gliss y sus juegos..._ Me las arreglé para sentarme al lado de Vidia, la cual no era muy partidaria de sus juegos, pero en el fondo sabía que se lo pasaba bien. En el vaso había zumo de arándanos frio.

"Chicas, ¿queréis que os lo caliente?" dijo Zarina dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo? Si hacemos fuego aquí se va a derretir todo" contestó Spike.

"Con polvo de hada de la luz. Es capaz de calentar las bebidas con sólo una pizca" lo demostró y la idea fue aceptada por todos.

"Vale ¿Estáis preparados? El juego es muy simple, uno tiene que decir una cosa que nunca haya hecho o nunca le haya pasado, y quien sí lo haya hecho tiene que beber. No se vale mentir ¿de acuerdo? Lo he bautizado como 'Yo nunca...' ¡Empiezo yo!" prometía bastante, pero no sé como iba a terminar ésto.

"Yo nunca... he dormido más de diez horas seguidas" era de esperar de Gliss, tenía más energía que el sol. La mayoría bebimos menos Bobble y Terence "ahora es el turno de Sled" al parecer íbamos de izquierda a derecha, lo que me daba cinco turnos para pensar qué decir.

"A ver... Yo nunca... he querido salir con dos hadas a la vez" dijo cogiendo la mano de Rosetta. Q _ue tierno... como siempre._ Ante la sorpresa de todos, Clank bebió.

"¿Qué? Eso no significa que lo haya hecho" su comentario causó más de una carcajada.

"¿Ahora me toca a mi?" estaba pegada a Sled como si se lo fueran a llevar. "Yo nunca... me he sentido atraída por una hada del mismo sexo" _¡Boom!_ Esa no la vi a venir. Tuve la pequeña esperanza de que Vidia bebiera, pero no lo hizo.

"Muy buena Ros" sonrió Tink cogiendo el vaso. Dudé por un momento, pero qué demonios, finalmente bebí. También lo hicieron Tink, Fawn y Terence, lo que me sorprendió bastante.

"Eso sí que no me lo esperaba Terence" dijo Fawn riendo a carcajadas. Ni ella, ni nadie, todos creíamos que entre Tink y Terence podría haber algo, pero ya se me hacía raro que tardaran tanto en salir juntos. Por otra parte, ¿Fawn? ¿En serio? Iba a ser un juego muy interesante.

Era el turno de Zarina, la cual seguía riendo.

"Vale, vale, vamos a allá. Yo nunca... he besado a alguien" a lo que Tink, Rosetta, Sled, Gliss, Bobble y Fawn bebieron. _No sabía que Bobble había llegado tan lejos._

"¡Fawn! ¿Cuándo?" pregunté sorprendida.

"E-es un secreto, prometí no decírselo a nadie" éste juego me gustaba cada vez más. El siguiente era Clank.

"Y-yo nunca... he dormido con una hada del sexo opuesto" era de esperar por su parte, estamos hablando de Clank al fin y al cabo. Bebieron Fawn, Gliss, Sled, Peri y Slush. _En serio, Fawn me tiene muy intrigada ¿y porqué todos en invierno beben?_

"¿Es que acaso nunca habéis hecho ninguna fiesta de pijamas?" preguntó Gliss.

"¿Fiesta de pijamas? ¿Qué es eso?" Fawn tenía los ojos como platos de la emoción.

"Trata sobre ir todos a casa de algún amigo y pasar toda la noche allí de fiesta. ¡Es muy divertido!" no me pareció mala idea.

"Suena genial, ¡hagámoslo!" se animó Zarina.

"¿Y a casa de quién vamos? En la mía no, es pequeña y molestaríamos a los vecinos" Rosetta tenía razón, una noche así iba a ser un desmadre. La mejor opción sería...

"¡En casa de Vidia! Ella no tiene vecinos y en su árbol ciruelo cabemos todas" _vamos, apoyarme chicas..._

"Sí, es perfecto" _gracias Tink, tú sí que sabes._

"Esperad un momento, yo aún no me he apuntado a esa tal fiesta de pijamas" _hay que hacer que se apunte como sea._

"Oh, vamos Vid, no seas aguafiestas. Seguro que te mueres de ganas" le iba dando codazos para que cediera "eh, eh, eh"

"Bueno, está bien, pero deja de darme codazos" _jiji, lo conseguí y la hice enfadar._ Me gustaba chincharla de vez en cuando.

"Nosotros mañana no podremos, pero pasado sí" Bobble empezó a decidir la fecha.

"Por mi perfecto" dijo Ros, tras ver que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo quedó confirmado.

"Bueno, creo que me toca a mí" Llegó mi turno y decidí aprovecharlo, tenía que comprobar una cosa.

"Yo nunca... he mentido en un yo nunca" dejé un poco desconcertados a los demás pero pasó lo que quería que pasara. Vidia bebió.

"Vamos Vidia, hemos quedado en que no se podía mentir" dijo Tink.

"Lo siento ¿vale? Hay cosas que prefiero guardarme para mí" _¿en qué pregunta ha mentido? Dada lo 'solitaria' que es no creo que haya besado a alguien, ni que se haya quedado en casa de un sparrowman... tiene que ser 'eso'._

Tenía ganas de saber qué 'Yo nunca' diría Vidia.

"En fin, Yo nunca... me he sentido atraída por alguien" Me sorprendió que Vidia dijera eso, a lo que Slush, Clank y Spike bebieron. _Eso desmonta la idea de que a Vidia le gusta alguna hada... aunque quizás volvió a mentir para evitar levantar sospechas._ _Arrg, maldita sea, no hay forma de saberlo._ Los 'Yo nunca...' prosiguieron y hubo algunos de lo más interesantes. Algo me decía que ésta no sería la última vez que jugaríamos a éste juego.

Hicimos un par de rondas más hasta que se nos hizo tarde. Descubrimos cosas de los demás que nos sorprendieron. Fue una gran noche, pero seguía pensando en si Vidia tenía sentimientos por alguien o no. De camino al lado cálido, me vino a la mente que habíamos acordado hacer una fiesta de pijamas en dos días, con todo el show se me había ido de la cabeza.

"Chicas, tenemos que decirle a Dess sobre la fiesta de pijama"

"Tienes razón, casi me olvido de ella" dijo Fawn.

"¿Qué ropa llevaréis para dormir? Yo traeré mi ropa de estar por casa" típico de Tink, no la imaginaba durmiendo con pijama.

"Yo traeré mi suave y cómodo vestido de algodón que me hicieron unas compañeras" era de esperar de Ros.

"¿Es que acaso dormís con ropa?" preguntó Vidia provocando un chispazo en mi cabeza. _Oh dios mío, ¡Vidia duerme desnuda!_ Ese descubrimiento no me dejaría dormir en toda la noche.

"Bueno, tendrás que ponerte algo porque estarán los chicos. Aunque yo no me preocuparía mucho por Terence..." a lo que todos empezaron a reírse.

"Vale chicas, podríais dejar el tema" se avergonzó Terence.

"Cuenta con todo mi apoyo. Ya sabes que nos metemos contigo en broma" intenté hacerlo sentir mejor pero en realidad me estaba riendo por dentro.

"Gracias Silvermist" al hablar con Terence me vino un asunto pendiente a la cabeza.

"Oye Fawn, ¿cómo es que no nos contaste lo de tu 'amor' secreto?"

"Eso Fawn, ¿a quién besaste?" Rosetta se apuntó a la batalla.

"Lo siento chicas, prometí no contárselo a nadie y yo cuando prometo algo..."

"Oh vamos, somos tus amigas. ¿Quién es?"

"No os esforcéis, no lo voy a decir" _arg, maldita Fawn y sus secretos..._ Después de eso seguimos comentando otros 'Yo nunca...' que nos hicieron gracia durante el camino.

Llegamos a la primavera y todas nos fuimos a nuestras casas para descansar, era bastante tarde pero como mañana no tenía ningún plan, no me preocupé demasiado. Me quedé pensando en la fiesta que tendríamos en casa de Vidia, y en las locuras que podríamos hacer allí. _Qué ganas tengo de ir a su casa._ En un momento, quedé dormida por el cansancio que llevaba encima. Fue un día muy largo, al fin y al cabo, justo llegamos de nuestra aventura con los piratas.

* * *

 _Cada capítulo se llevará a cabo a lo largo de un día._

 _Espero que os haya sacado alguna sonrisa, no olviden dejar reviews._


	2. Debajo del puente

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 2: Debajo del puente.

* * *

Desperté al mediodía con una sonrisa al recordar el sueño que toda la tranquilidad del mundo me preparé para salir a dar un paseo por Pixie Hollow y pasar por el árbol de polvo de hada a por mi ración diaria.

"Buenos días Terence"

"¿Días? Querrás decir tarde, ¿has visto qué hora es?"

"Si, lo sé hehe. Es que con el sueño que tuve no quise despertarme..."

"¿Qué soñaste que pareces tan feliz?" _si te lo contara..._

"Nada, cosas mías... ¿Cómo lo lleva Zarina? ¿Ya se ha adaptado tras un año estando fuera?"

"Bueno, ahora está con Gary hablando sobre sus polvos de talento y el árbol que hizo crecer en la esa cueva"

"¿Crees que mañana podrá venir a la fiesta de pijamas?"

"Sí, para mañana ya tendrá tiempo" tras confirmar la asistencia de Zarina, seguí con mi paseo 'matutino' "nos vemos luego Terence"

Vi algunas hadas corriendo para esconderse, entre ellas Fawn, Rosetta y Vidia.

"Hey, hola Sil ¿te apuntas? Estamos jugando al escondite" me dijo Fawn.

"¡Claro! ¿Quién os busca?"

"Iridessa"

"Perfecto" fui a esconderme con Vidia, la cual no se percató de que me uní al juego.

"¿Sil? ¿Tú también juegas?"

"Acabo de apuntarme"

"Y no has encontrado otro sitio en el que esconderte?" dijo en voz baja. _Tengo que buscar una excusa..._

"Es que soy muy mala escondiéndome, siempre me pillan hehe"

"Bueno, pero la próxima ve a buscar otro sitio" estaba a solas con Vidia encima de una rama en lo más profundo de un árbol, entre las hojas. Cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos solas, muy cerca y procurando no hacer ruidos empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Me vino a la cabeza el 'Yo nunca...' de ayer.

"O-oye Vidia" _tengo que preguntárselo._

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Ayer dijiste que mentías en los 'yo nunca' ¿en cuáles mentiste?"

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"Sólo... dímelo"

"Pues... no sé, en muchos, no me acuerdo. ¿Qué más da?" _eso no me sirve..._ No se me ocurrió nada más para sacarle la información.

"¡Os encontré!" qué susto me dio Dess al aparecer tan de repente. Atrapó a Vidia primero, así que sería ella quien tendría que buscarnos ahora cuando encontrara a las demás. Las siguientes en ser descubiertas fueron Fawn, Rosetta y finalmente Tink.

"¡Ahora es el turno de Vidia!" Era un poco injusto ya que Vidia era muy rápida y nos encontraba a todas en seguida, pero me gustaba la idea de que me persiguiera.

"¡A esconderse!" me escondí debajo de un pequeño puente del río que había cerca, era un buen lugar, nadie miraría debajo de un puente. Pero en un momento aparecieron unos cuantos renacuajos rodeándome y salpicando.

"Ahora no chicos..." no tardé es ser descubierta y me eché a volar lo más rápido que pude para salvarme, pero fue inútil, Vidia era demasiado rápida. Así que antes de que me cogiera, le lancé por impulso un rayo de agua del río, dejándola empapada y sin poder volar. Reconozco que me había pasado un poco.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos haces Sil?! Me has dejado empapada"

"L-lo siento Vidia, ha sido un impulso, lo hice sin querer. Déjame que te ayude"

"Arg, ahora no podré seguir jugando... Al menos acompáñame a casa, andar sola es muy aburrido" _¡Estaré a solas con ella! tendré que mojarla más a menudo..._

"Por supuesto, vamos"

"¡Rosetta! Te veo desde aquí, sí que eres mala en este juego... Voy a casa con Sil para cambiarme, ahora volvemos"

"De acuerdo querida" Y fuimos andando hasta su casa hablando de la fiesta de anoche y de cómo sería la de mañana. _Me gustaría saber si en el fondo le gusta alguien... pero ¿qué hago para que me lo diga?_ Me armé de valor y se lo pregunté sin más.

"Vidia, a-alguna vez... ¿has sentido algo por alguien?" _uff, que nervios..._

"¿Q-q-q-qué? ¿P-porqué me preguntas eso ahora?"

"S-sólo sentí curiosidad..."

"N... no... claro que no, no digas tonterías" _soy yo o me parece que... ¿está nerviosa? Nunca la había visto de esa forma_. Finalmente llegamos a su casa tras un silencio un tanto incómodo.

La casa de Vidia era bastante grande para ella sola, tenía una habitación donde había un sofá, una mesa, la cocina... todo, y las demás estaban vacías. Al parecer antes vivían varias hadas en ése árbol de ciruelo pero ahora estaba ella sola.

"Ponte cómoda, no tardaré" me senté en su cama y cuando le eché la vista ya estaba medio desnuda.

"Eee-e-espera Vidia, ¿vas a cambiarte aquí?" mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Me estaba poniendo roja como un tomate, la tenía enfrente medio desnuda y me miró extrañada.

"Claro, qué más da, no tengo nada que tú no teng... Espera, ¿tú bebiste cuándo Rosetta dijo el Yo nunca de sentirse atraída por una hada...?"

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Se cubrió los pechos con las manos y se sonrojó por la situación. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta? No me digas que tú..." _¿Habrá descubierto que le gusto? Seguro que al menos sospecha algo... Aarg ¿qué le digo yo ahora?_ "...te sientes 'incómoda' al verme así" Miré hacia otro lado intentando calmarme pero la imagen de Vidia no se iba de mi mente "Podrías habérmelo dicho al menos"

"¡Y-y-yo qué sabia que ibas a d-desnudarte aquí mismo!"

"Bueno, olvidémoslo ¿vale?" _como si eso fuera posible..._ Se fue a un rincón para cambiarse y secarse las alas. Cuando volvió el ambiente era muy incómodo y yo seguía roja-tomate.

"¿N-nos vamos?"

"Hum" sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando volvimos con las demás, Rosetta y Tink estaban en el árbol esperando a que Dess encontrara a Fawn.

"¿Te encuentras bien Sil? Tienes la cara un poco roja" Rosetta fue la primera en darse cuenta.

"V-voy a mi casa, creo que tengo un poco de fiebre"

"¿Te acompaño?" se ofreció Tink.

"N-no hace falta" fui a casa y me tiré en cama sin poder parar de pensar en lo que había pasado. _Espero que no haya empeorado mucho mi relación con Vidia..._ No podía dejar de imaginarla desnuda, tenía que controlarme.

Al cabo de una hora conseguí reordenar mis pensamientos y alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Sil? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" era Fawn, la dejé entrar.

"Sí, gracias por visitarme..."

"Dime ¿qué pasó cuando fuiste a casa de Vidia? Dudo que cogieras fiebre en su casa" _no se le escapa una..._

"Nada... sólo me encontraba un poco mal y..."

"Venga ya, a mí no me engañas, cuéntamelo. Ya sabes que yo sé guardar bien un secreto" Tenía razón, por mucho que insistimos no nos contó nada sobre su 'amor secreto' que tenía. Tras dudarlo unos segundos suspiré y decidí desahogarme y contárselo todo.

"Verás... desde hace un tiempo... he estado enamorada de... Vidia"

"Ah, ya, eso ya lo sabía, yo quiero saber lo que pasó antes en su casa"

"¿¡Q-q-que ya lo sabías!? ¿Cómo?" _maldita Fawn, ya podría habérmelo dicho y me evito ese mal rato._

"Bueeno, tenía algunas sospechas pero con lo de ayer quedó muy claro"

"¿Alguien más lo sabe?" _si se entera todo el mundo voy a morir de vergüenza._

"No se... puede, pero te aseguro que Vidia no sospecha nada. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno... entramos en su casa... empezó a cambiarse... y cuando me dí cuenta..."

"¿Se desnudó? Jajajajaja" _no hacía falta reírse tanto..._

"¡Fawn!"

"Está bien, ya paro" tras respirar hondo prosiguió "yo creo que tienes que confesarle lo que sientes por ella"

"¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que me odie de por vida? Además, soy totalmente incapaz, cuando se me acerca no puedo pensar con claridad"

"Bueno, si no lo haces tú... quizás lo haga otro" _¿otro? ¿Hay alguien a quién también le gusta Vidia?_

"¿Cómo que otro?"

"No... nada, que podría haber otro si no te espabilas. Mañana en la fiesta podría ser tu gran oportunidad" ... _sé que escondes algo._

"No me presiones ¿vale?, ya lo pensaré"

"Está bien, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo" me guiñó el ojo y se marchó.

"Adiós Fawn..." _No sé si fue buena ida contárselo..._

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo y en parte estaba de acuerdo en confesarme pero no encontraba la forma. _Qué puedo hacer en la fiesta de mañana para confesar mis sentimientos sin morir en el intento..._

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta. Por la forma en qué lo hizo sabía que no era Fawn otra vez.

"¿S-Sil? Soy Vidia" se me cayó la mandíbula en el suelo. _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué querrá? Quizás venga a pedir disculpas... o... a decirme que ella también me quiere..._ Con la cabeza dándome vueltas como una noria, abrí la puerta.

"F-Fawn me dijo que querías verme..." _¡Maldita Faaaaaawn! cuando te pille verás..._ Sin que se me ocurriera nada para decir, la dejé pasar.

"S-sí, b-bueno, pasa..."

"¿Qué ocurre? Te veo un poco nerviosa" ¿ _Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo?_ ¿ _Qué le digo?_

"E-esto... me preguntaba... si tuvieras que confesarte a alguien, ¿c-cómo lo harías?" _¡¿Qué diablos le estoy preguntando?!_ Me miró un poco extraña por la pregunta.

"Bueno... nunca he confesado mi amor por nadie... pero supongo que se lo diría sin más para quitarme el peso de encima... ¿Querías verme para preguntarme eso? ¿Porque no se lo preguntas a Rosetta? Espera ¿Te gusta alguien?"

"E-ah..." _plan B_ "e-en realidad no le he pedido que vinieras, Fawn me ha jugado una mala pasada"

"¿Qué? ... siempre se mete donde no le llaman..." me relajé un poco, pero no duró mucho "Entonces ¿De quién dices que estás enamorada?"

"A-ae- m- eh yo... bueno es..." no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

"¿Y bien...?" se me acercaba más y más, mi cabeza iba a explotar en mil pedazos.

" **¡Arg! No puedo decírtelo!** " no fui capaz de mirar a Vidia a la cara.

"¿Porqué? quizás pueda ayudarte en algo, ¿la conozco?" _¿porqué le interesa tanto? ¿Qué hago?_ ¿ _le miento? ¿la echo de casa? ¿le digo que es ella?_ Mi cabeza entró en modo pánico así que finalmente opté por empujarla fuera de casa y cerrar la puerta.

"¡Sil! ¿Pero qué...?" _lo siento Vidia._

"Vete, no puedo hablar contigo de ésto" en ése momento sólo quería morirme. _Tierra, trágame._

Necesitaba relajarme en un lugar donde pudiera estar sola, así que fui al lago de los nenúfares y me encerré en una burbuja de aire en lo más profundo.

 _Aquí nadie me molestará._ Aunque no me salvé de alguna que otra visita de los renacuajos, pude pensar en todo lo que pasó y lo que dijo Vidia sobre la confesión.

¿ _Tendría que decirle que la quiero sin más? O quizás sería mejor hablar con Rosetta... ¿Por qué Fawn siempre tiene que meterme en esos líos? Aunque estoy segura de que cuando me declare me rechazará al instante... Mañana va a ser un día muy largo._

Se hizo de noche poco a poco y decidí irme a la cama para intentar dormir, ya que con todos esos pensamientos y los nervios de la fiesta de mañana me pasé unas tres horas dando vueltas en la cama. Tuve otro de 'esos' sueños, en el que llegaba Vidia a mi casa empapada y yo le quitaba la ropa para cambiarse. Después le confesaba mis sentimientos y me decía que ella también me quería. Luego el sonido de un halcón me despertó.

 _Malditos halcones, estaba en la mejor parte del sueño..._ Aún era de noche pero me desvelé y no pude volver a dormir. Tras una hora aburrida en mi cama, decidí dar un paseo. Faltaba poco para hacerse de día, todo estaba muy tranquilo. _Cuando vea a Fawn le haré pagar por todo._

Me tumbé debajo de un árbol para ver el amanecer y sin darme cuenta, caí dormida.


	3. El beso

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Allá vamos, con uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que os guste ^-^_

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 3: El beso.

* * *

"Silvermist... hazme tuya... bésame... hmmm sí..." _¿Pero qué...?_ Abrí los ojos y estaba Fawn susurrándome al oído.

" **¡FAWN!** " _no hay nada como despertarse de buen humor_ "maldita seas, no te metas en mis sueños"

"Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo jajaja" y no paraba de reír...

"Me tienes un poco hasta las narices, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a Vidia a mi casa? ¿¡Estás loca!? Casi me da un infarto ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué tal fue?" _qué cotilla es..._

"¿Sabes qué? No te lo voy a contar, no te lo mereces"

"Esta bien, no me lo digas, pero entonces no te diré de quién está enamorada Tink..." _tu talento no son los animales, tu talento es sonsacar información a la gente..._

"¿Tink está enamorada? ¿De quién?" _no tenía ni idea._

"No lo sé, quizás si me dices cómo fue anoche con Vidia me vuelva la memoria" _un momento... Fawn es buena guardando secretos..._

"Aunque te lo cuente no me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?"

"¡Correcto! Veo que vas aprendiendo"

"Qué mala eres..."

"Y lo bien que me lo paso..." a veces no lo parecía pero Fawn me caía muy bien, siempre estaba jugando y riendo a todas horas "oye, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a comer pastelitos de miel?" y le encantaban esos pastelitos.

"Ñam sí, son mis favoritos"

Llegamos a su casa y los devoramos en segundos.

"Definitivamente, sabe mejor estando en compañía" dijo mientras se chupaba los dedos.

"Cuánta razón"

"Entonces... ¿me contarás ahora lo que pasó ayer en tu casa?" _¿aún sigue con eso?_

"¿Qué? ¡No! Déjalo ya" _no puedo decirle que la eché de casa a patadas, qué desastre..._

"Vale, ya lo dejo... ¿Pero cuando os beséis me lo contarás verdad?" _ojalá eso pasara algún día..._

"No tienes remedio... ¿Has pasado ya por el árbol de polvo de hada?" _mejor cambio de tema._

"Aún no, si vas te acompaño"

"Perfecto, ayer Terence me dijo que Zarina podría ir a la fiesta de ésta noche, pero no sé cuando terminará de hacer sus labores" su expresión cambió de repente.

"¡Oh no! Tenemos que ir a por ella. La princesa nos necesita, hay que salvarla del malvado dragón Terence" no podía dejar de reír.

"En serio Fawn, eres de lo que no hay" a veces le daba para meterse en aventuras sin más.

"¡Vamos, a por nuestra damisela!"

"Vamos allá" y fuimos a buscar a Zarina.

"Buenos días Terence"

"Venimos a recuperar la princesa y no dudaremos en acabar contigo malvado dragón"

"¿Qué le pasa a Fawn?" qué risa...

"Nada, que se ha levantado con el hala izquierda. ¿Dónde está Zarina?"

"Se ha ido ya a su casa, dijo que tenía que preparar no se qué polvos"

"Vamos mi capitana, hay que encontrar el tesoro perdido de la isla Zarín" Terence seguía sin entender nada.

"¿Ahora somos piratas? jaja" _creo que la aventura que tuvimos le está afectando demasiado._

"Aaarrgh, levad anclas" _entre Gliss y Fawn podrían hacer un festival de humor._

'Levamos anclas' y llegamos a casa de Zarina para ver que hacía. Fawn se quedó fuera jugando con una ardilla.

"Buenos días Zarina, veo que ya has terminado con lo que tenías que hacer"

"Sí, le dije a Gary que hoy hacíamos una fiesta por la noche y me dejó salir antes"

"Ah, por eso Terence aún sigue trabajando, pobrecillo"

"A él le gusta trabar, no te preocupes"

"Ah si, Fawn también ha venido, creo que está fuera jugando con una ardilla" salimos de la casa y la vimos corriendo tras una ardilla.

"Buenos días Fawn, veo que te diviertes"

"Hey Zarina, ¿Te vienes?"

"En un momento, estoy acabando una mezcla para ésta noche"

"¿Para ésta noche?" con la mañana que llevaba, no me paré a pensar en la fiesta de ésta noche y los nervios empezaron a hacerse conmigo.

"Sí, son unos polvos que se pone en las bebidas y hace que seas tú misma. Los he llamado 'la máscara', a los piratas les encantaba ¿Queréis probar un poco?"

"Claro" me dio un vaso de zumo y espolvoreó una pizca de ese polvo rojo. Bebí un poco y el gusto no cambió, pero en unos segundos mi cuerpo se relajó y me sentí genial.

"Waao, me siento mucho mejor. ¡Fawn! ven a probar ésto"

"Vooy" se lo bebió de un trago y en un momento salió corriendo como si le fuera la vida "¡Yuhuuuu!"

"Esperaba a que se calmara un poco pero se ha ido corriendo de golpe..."

"Sí, eso es porque a cada uno le afecta de una forma diferente, a mí me ayuda mucho a pensar" _definitivamente tenemos que llevar eso a la fiesta. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Vidia..._

"Creo que... será mejor que vaya a buscar a Fawn antes de que se meta en problemas hehe... Nos vemos luego"

"Hasta luego Silvermist"

Había perdido su rastro, pero no me importaba demasiado, estaba tan relajada que hasta los nervios que tenía por la fiesta se desvanecieron.

Mientras la buscaba me encontré con Tink llevando un carro lleno de algodón con Cheese.

"Hey Tink, ¿Has visto a Fawn corriendo descontroladamente por aquí?"

"Eh... no, ¿La has perdido?"

"Bueeno, más o menos, digamos que se ha adentrado en una de sus locas aventuras"

"Hehe, no me esperaba menos"

"Oye, ¿Para qué es todo éste algodón?"

"Estoy haciendo unas camas para ésta noche, Bobble y Clank me están ayudando. Ah y, deberías hablar con Rosetta, creo que necesita que le echen una mano con las bebidas"

"Ok, iré a verla, hasta luego Tink, suerte con las camas"Normalmente ver a todos tan ajetreados y el hecho de no encontrar a Fawn me desquiciaría, pero en ese momento me sentía tan bien... era como si mi cabeza estuviera en otra parte...

Al final la encontré, estaba hablando con otras hadas de los animales, no paraba quieta.

"¡Fawn! Espera ¿dónde vas tan rápido?"

"Ah, hey Sil, Ros dice que tenemos que traer bebidas, rápido" no terminó la frase y ya se iba.

"Tse tse tse tse tse... espera un momento, no hace falta que corras"

"Pero es que no puedo parar, ¡vamos!" _._ Cogimos un montón de bebidas y las trajimos a casa de Vidia. _Ayer me ponía nerviosa sólo de pensar en qué pasaría cuando viese a Vidia pero ahora... estoy como en una nube._

Llegamos a su casa y no parecía la misma. Había decoración por las paredes, flores en el jardín y más espacio en el comedor.

"Carámbanos, ¿Qué le has hecho a tu casa Vidia? Está genial"

"Gracias Sil, entre todos vamos a montar una gran fiesta ésta noche"

"Ni que lo digas, qué ganas tengo ya..." hablé con Vidia como si nada, después de lo que pasó anoche tenía miedo de que hubiera mal rollo entre las dos, pero no fue para tanto.

Pasé la tarde de lo más relajada, los nervios que tenía anoche eran historia. Cada vez faltaba menos para que llegara la noche.

"¿Quién falta para llegar?" Preguntó Tink que no paraba de ir de un lado para otro.

"A ver... me parece que Iridessa y Terence..." los demás estábamos ya en la casa ultimando los preparativos.

"Em... una pregunta chicas" Vidia alzó la voz "Exactamente... ¿Qué se supone que se hace en una fiesta de pijamas?" todos paramos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo.

El silencio no tardó en hacerse notar.

"Pues... no sé..." nadie supo qué responder y llegó Terence para salvar la situación.

"Terence, tú qué crees que se hace en una fiesta de pijamas?" preguntó Fawn. Todos nos enfocamos hacia él.

"Eh... Yo creo que... hablar de chicos, contar historias... jugar a juegos... ¿algo así?" _buena respuesta._

"¡Fiesta de pijamas!" gritó Fawn para animar el ambiente y seguimos con nuestras cosas.

Mis nervios volvieron a florecer al cabo de un rato, pasó por mi mente el tema de la confesión y ya era casi de noche. _Quizás con más bebida de Zarina pueda tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para poder confesarme..._

"Zarina" estaba hablando con Terence de sus cosas "¿Dónde tienes eso de 'la máscara'? Me iría muy bien relajarme un poco"

"Ah, están arriba con las bebidas, sírvete tu misma" _perfecto._ Me serví un vaso y lo bebí de golpe. Me relajé al momento y pensé en coger uno para Vidia.

La fiesta estaba por empezar y algo me decía que iba a ser una de las mejores. Cuando bajé ella estaba hablando con Tink sobre juegos a los que podríamos jugar.

"¿Vidia, cómo lo llevas?"

"Ah Sil, Tink me estaba proponiendo de volver a hacer otro 'Yo nunca...'"

"Por mí vale, ¿Quieres un poco de zumo?"

"Sí, gracias" se lo tomó como si nada, parecía como si no le hiciera efecto. Me fijé en lo que hacía y decía, pero estaba como siempre, quizás un poco más animada.

Al cabo de un rato, se hizo de noche y empezó oficialmente la fiesta de pijamas. Bajamos las bebidas y Zarina nos contó sobre su polvo rojo.

"Quien quiera probarlo que ponga una pizca de nada en la bebida, con sólo un poco ya basta" y la mayoría lo probamos, menos yo, que ya había bebido y Iridessa, que no le convencía la idea. _Será el segundo vaso de Vidia, no sé hasta que punto le afectará..._

Fawn se activó yendo de un lado para otro al beber y los demás parecían estar como siempre, aunque a Clank y Bobble se los veía muy optimistas.

"¿Qué os parece si volvemos a jugar al 'Yo nunca...'? Dess no lo ha probado aún" la propuesta de Tink fue mayormente aceptada a excepción de Terence y Vidia. _Si ella no juega el juego no tiene gracia..._

"Yo tampoco jugaré, ya tuve suficiente con el otro día" así que nos fuimos los tres a otra habitación en la que habían dos camas para dejarles más espacio a los demás.

Ellos dos se sentaron en la cama y yo me quedé apoyada en la pared, en una nube de despreocupación.

"Así que te gustan los sparrowmans eeh Terencito" en ése momento me di cuenta de que sí que le había afectado la máscara. _¿Terencito? Jajaja._

"Yo... pues sí, la verdad es que... creo que me gusta Bolt" _toma sorpresón._ Nunca esperé que lo dijera tan abiertamente.

"Wow, ¡entonces hay que ir a buscarlo y decírselo ahora mismo!" _me gusta como suena, pero no tengo ganas de ir a por ese tal Bolt._

"No creo que sea la mejor idea Vidia..." _aunque sí que sería divertido._

"Lo que pasa es que... a él le gusta una hada..." creo que empezaba a estar un poco incómodo.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, aunque la proporción sparrowman-hada sea de uno contra cinco, seguro que encontrarás a alguien" no eran unas palabras muy esperanzadoras... "¿Y a ti Sil? ¿Te gusta alguien verdad?" _sí, tú, pero no puedo decirlo con Terence por aquí._

"Eh... bueno, sí" _¿Había llegado el momento de confesarme?_

"¿Quién es? Venga dímelo, ayer no quisiste decírmelo" dijo poniendo una cara exageradamente triste.

"Es que... aquí con Terence..."

"Ya la has oído, déjanos asolas" y se fue sin más "¿Y bien...?" al fin y al cabo no podía hacerlo, era como si algo me bloqueara "venga, dímelo, va" se levantó y me cogió las mejillas deformándolas.

"N-no pue-do"

"Buuuuu, pues no te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas" me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

"¡V-Vidia!" no me soltaba y me empecé aponer roja "suéltame" mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

"¡Nope! No te voy a soltar" luego me abrazó de golpe.

"No te lo puedo decir"

"Respuesta incorrecta" a lo que empezó a lamerme la mejilla. Era un poco molesta pero en el fondo no quería que parase "no pararé hasta que me lo digas"

"Vale vale, está bien, te lo diré pero deja de lamerme" aún así no paró.

"Oír chicas, ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Ter..." Tink se quedó de piedra al ver la situación "¿Q-q-q-ué e-estáis haciendo?" _piensa rápido, piensa rápido!_

"V-Vidia está descontrolada, no puedo quitármela de encima" a lo que Tink se rió a carcajadas.

"¿Estás bien Vidia? Parece que..."

"¡Tiiink!" se abalanzó sobre ella y cayeron las dos al suelo. _Ésa podría haber sido yo si no hubieras aparecido..._ Cuando fui a separarlas, Tink la besó sin más. Mi cabeza se colapsó, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, me quedé sin palabras. _¿Tink y Vidia?_ Luego caí en cuentas de que quizás a quién le gustaba Tink era Vidia y me fui corriendo de la habitación para buscar una explicación.

"¿Dónde está Fawn?" desprendía ira de mi ser, por poco escupo fuego.

"Está fuera con Terence, ¿Qué ha pasado?" ignoré su pregunta y fui a por Fawn.

"¡Faaawn! tú lo sabías ¿Verdad? Y no me dijiste nada" no entendían de qué iba la cosa.

"No sé de qué..."

"Terence, vuelve a la casa, tengo que hablar con ella" se le veía un poco desanimado y se fue dentro

"¿Sabías que Tink estaba enamorada de Vidia y no me lo contaste?"

"Wowowowo, ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?" _pues sí que lo sabia... aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo._

"S-se han besado..."

"¿Que qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Todo iba perfecto hasta que llegó Tink" le conté cómo fue exactamente la cosa.

"Ui, parece que Vidia está muy descontrolada... ¿En serio te empezó a lamer la cara? Será mejor que vayas a por ella" tenía razón, aunque me daba un poco de miedo volver a entrar en esa habitación. _¿Y si siguen besándose? ¿Y si... han ido a más? No sé si podré soportarlo..._

Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta. Lo primero que vi fue a Tink con una expresión de miedo. _¿Tink?_

"Sil, tienes que ayudarme, ¡Vid se está volviendo loca!" y antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontré en el suelo.

"¡Silvermiiiiiist! Te quieroooooo..." _¿Ésa es Vidia?_ En unos segundos me di cuenta de que estaba encima mio completamente desnuda.

"¡¿Q-qué diablos ha pasado mientras no estaba?!" _al menos Tink no está desnuda._

"Te lo contaré luego, ahora tenemos que tranquilizarla y conseguir que se vista" no fue fácil, incluso Tink se llevó un buen porrazo, pero al final se tranquilizó y se vistió. Me costó mucho centrarme con Vidia desnuda, no creo que pudiera haberlo hecho sin los polvos de Zarina.

"Sil, me temo que tendremos que vigilarla de cerca toda la noche" no me podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de ellas besándose, qué rabia me daba Tink en ese momento. Cada vez que lo recordaba me venía un extraño dolor en el pecho.

"Sí... ¿Vamos con los demás?" _espero que no hayan bebido tanto como Vidia..._ En el comedor había Zarina cantando una canción de piratas con Clank y Bobble mientras Fawn aplaudía. Rosetta e Iridessa parecían estar consolando a Terence.

"Bueno, veo que se divierten" nos sentamos las tres en el sofá, yo al lado de Tink. Vidia iba a su rollo "¿Desde cuando te gusta Vidia?" le susurré a Tink.

"Bueeno, desde hace un tiempo, y al verla en modo tintineadora el otro día... digamos que mi interés por ella creció" _si supieras como me sentí yo al tener el talento de Vidia..._ "no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿Vale? No quiero que todo el mundo se entere... aún" _Si supieras que a mí también me gusta..._

"¿Te vas a confesar?"

"Sí, quería hacerlo ésta noche, Fawn me ha estado apoyado mucho, pero creo que esperaré a que se recupere" _quizás debería dejar a Vidia para ella, es mi mejor amiga después de todo, no puedo hacerle esto._

"Sabes Tink, creo que iré a dormir" es _lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora_ "cuida de Vidia por mí"

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a irte a la cama? Apenas ha empezado la fiesta" _la fiesta ha terminado para mí._

"N-no me encuentro muy bien" y con ésa terrible excusa, subí a una de las habitaciones. Intenté dormir para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, pero se me hizo imposible. Los chicos hacían mucho ruido, no podía parar de pensar en Tink y Vidia y además no tenía sueño. Quería lo mejor para ellas dos pero en el fondo quería estar con Vidia a toda costa. _¿Porqué tiene que ser Tink...?_ De mis ojos brotaron lágrimas de rabia y frustración.

 _No puedo ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiera confesado en aquél momento... quizás desperdicié... mi última oportunidad._

Tras dos horas y media, conseguí dormir de alguna forma. _Qué noche..._

* * *

 _¿qué pasó el resto de la noche? ¿cómo terminó Vidia desnuda? lo sabréis más adelante ;)_


	4. Tres halcones

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Vamos allá con uno de mis capítulos favoritos._

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 4: Tres halcones.

* * *

Desperté y tuve mejores los cinco mejores segundos de la mañana antes de recordar todo lo que pasó anoche, mis ojos estaban pegados por las lágrimas. En la habitación estaba Tink y Zarina durmiendo. Me quedé unos momentos mirando a Tink. Suspiré y fui a ver como estaban los demás. En otra de las habitaciones estaban Clank y Bobble, y en otra Ros, Dess y Vidia. No había rastro de Fawn, y Terence ya debería estar en el árbol de polvo de hada. El comedor estaba patas arriba, había hasta un caracol en el techo y un montón de vasos por el suelo.

 _Que desastre... Parece que se divirtieron al fin y al cabo... iré a ver a Terence a ver que me cuenta._ No estaba muy de humor que digamos, pero tenía curiosidad para saber qué pasó anoche y si... había pasado algo más entre esas dos.

Llegué y lo vi con una cara de dormir poco que me sacó una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Terence" intenté parecer amable pero me costó más de lo habitual.

"Hola Sil, ¿dónde te metiste anoche? Te perdiste la fiesta entera"

"Lo sé... no me encontraba muy bien. ¿Qué tal fue?"

"Bueno... no lo recuerdo del todo, pero fue divertido, nos fuimos a cama muy tarde. Apenas he dormido unas horas"

"Me alegro de que os lo pasarais tan bien"

"Ah, y al parecer Tink y Vidia se besaron, aunque no sé hasta qué punto es cierto..." Me deprimí al recordar ese momento. _¿Está hablando de ese beso o se volvieron a besar?_

"¿Sabes dónde está Fawn?" _ella lo sabrá._

"¿No estaba en casa de Vidia?" _vamos Terence, si lo estuviera no te lo preguntaría..._

"No... pero había un caracol en el comedor"

"Ahh sí, se llama Vidio... hehe. Puede que esté en su casa" _¿Vidio?_

"Iré a ver, hasta luego Terence. Saluda a Bolt de mi parte" eso último fue totalmente gratuito, pero tenía que levantarme el ánimo de alguna forma.

Llegué a casa de Fawn y la puerta estaba abierta.

"¿Hola? ¿Fawn?"

"Silvermist... ¿cómo estás?" me cogió de las manos.

"Bien... más o menos, he estado mejor. ¿Cómo fue anoche?"

"Fue divertido, no tendrías que haber ido a la cama tan pronto"

"¿Pasó algo más entre Tink y Vidia?"

"Bueno... Vidia se fue a media noche de repente, no sé muy bien porqué y... de alguna forma ahora todos saben lo del beso... pero te juro que yo no se lo dije a nadie" ¿ _entonces quién fue? ¿Tink? No creo que Vidia lo dijera... o quizás... es cierto que hubo más de un beso y alguien lo vió..._

"Te creo... ¿y qué pasará ahora? Es decir, Tink y Vidia juntas... ¿crees que les irá bien?" _me dí un poco por vencida._

"¿Perdona? Que yo sepa no hay nada serio entre esas dos, ¿es que acaso vas a rendirte sin más? ¿no vas a confesarle tus sentimientos?" _no hace falta._

"No puedo hacerle esto a Tink..."

"Claro que puedes, no tienes que darte por vencida, Vidia no la ha correspondido, aún. Tienes que hablar con ella cuanto antes" _no creo que sea buena idea._

"¿Y qué hago? Voy a verla y le digo, hey Vid, ¿sabes lo del beso de anoche con Tink? Pues verás, la cosa es que a mi también me gustas y quiero salir contigo. Va a flipar en colores, y ya sabes lo nerviosa que me pongo en esos momentos"

"Aún así, deberías hablar con ella" en el fondo quería hacerlo, pero con lo de Tink... es difícil.

"Buf... lo pensare... Voy a poner gotas de rocío en algunas telarañas para relajarme"

"Claro y anímate, aún no está todo perdido" _yo creo que sí..._

"Gracias por todo Fawn"

"Nos vemos"

No sabía qué hacer. _¿me confieso? ¿Y si cuando lo haga ya es demasiado tarde? Aunque es obvio que me va a rechazar... ¿Y si Tink es rechazada?_

Tras darle un millón de vueltas al asunto y quedarme sin telarañas a las que poner gotas de rocío, decidí hacer caso al consejo que me dio Vidia. _Se lo diré directamente._ Tenía que hacerlo, si no me volvería loca. _Voy a su casa para terminar con ésto de una vez por todas._

Llegué y estaban Clank, Bobble y Ros terminando de recoger y limpiar la casa.

"Vaya Sil, por fin apareces por aquí"

"Hola Rosetta"

"¿Cómo que hola? Ya nos podrías haber ayudado un poco a recoger"

"Hehe, lo siento tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Dónde está Vidia?"

"Creo que ha ido con Tink a su casa, dijo que tenía que decirle algo importante" _llegué demasiado tarde._

"Ya veo... gracias" de todas formas fui a casa de Tink. _Seguramente... la habrá rechazado... es Vidia de quién estamos hablando... pero ¿y si no?_ Los nervios me mataban.

Cuando llegué a su casa estaba sola.

"¿Hola?" me abrió la puerta y la vi "Tink... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿estás bien?" tenía los ojos rojos.

"Sil..." por su cara podía hacerme una idea de lo que había pasado "Vidia me ha... rechazado. Está enamorada de otra" _¿Q-qué? ¿Vidia está enamorada de otra? ¿de otra... otra?_

"Oh Tink... lo siento" me sentí mal por ella, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de preguntarme de quién estaría enamorada Vidia.

"Ya me lo esperaba pero... encima no recuerda nada de lo que pasó anoche. Esos polvos de Zarina lo fastidiaron todo..." ¿ _no recuerda nada? Quizás sea mejor así..._

"Sé fuerte, estoy segura de que podrás superarlo" la abracé para consolarla.

"No podré volver a mirarle a la cara después de esto"

"No digas eso, vamos, seguiréis siendo amigas como siempre. No te preocupes"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Por supuesto, es Vidia, no se lo tomará tan a pecho"

"Sí... hehe... g-gracias Sil"

"Estaré a tu lado para cualquier cosa que necesites, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche"

"Agradezco la oferta, pero creo que estaré mejor sola"

"Como quieras, si cambias de opinión no dudes en venir"

Tras pasar un buen rato consolando a Tink, me puse a buscar a Vidia por todos lados. Tenía que confesarme sí o sí y no había forma de encontrarla, ya no sabía donde buscar. Mientras iba por la zona de los scouts preguntando por Vidia, el sonido de una caracola me pilló por sorpresa.

" **¡Halcón!** " todos corrían para esconderse y en el cielo vi como tres enormes halcones se acercaban. Fui lo más rápido que pude pero un halcón se me acercaba a gran velocidad. Era la primera vez que me perseguía uno de esa forma, estaba realmente asustada. _Si me coge con sus garras será mi fin._ Pude ver a un grupo de scouts al rescate y Vidia estaba con ellos.

"¿V-Vidia?" al ser un hada de vuelo veloz ayudaba a los scouts de vez en cuando y ya había salvado a más de uno gracias a su talento.

" **¡Sil agáchate!** " me agaché y una ráfaga de viento me pasó por encima frenando al halcón en seco para que los scouts pudieran ahuyentarlo.

"¡Vidia!" me lancé hacia ella y la abracé, tenía mucho miedo "gracias, gracias, gracias"

"Oh Silvermist, no puedes salir volando contra un halcón, tienes que esconderte"

"Estaba muy asustada, por poco me coge con sus garras"

"No sé qué haría si te pasara algo..." esas palabras erizaron mi piel.

"V-Vidia..." me quedé unos momentos sin poder dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"O-oye, ¿Sil?"

"Ah-ah sí, perdona" _tengo que dejar de enbobarme de ésa forma._

"¿Porqué te fuiste tan temprano a la cama anoche? Nos lo pasamos en grande"

"Ya... es que no me encontraba muy bien... espera, Tink me ha dicho que no recordabas nada de lo que pasó anoche"

"Bueno... eso dije. Es que ésta mañana las chicas no dejaban de molestarme con lo del beso de Tink... a veces pueden ser realmente pesadas. ¿La has visto? ¿Te lo ha contado...?"

"Lo superará, pero tiene miedo de que las cosas cambien entre vosotras"

"Entiendo... la verdad es que no me esperaba que Tink estuviera enamorada de mí..." _ni yo_ "espero que las cosas sigan como siempre" nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

"Entonces... sí recuerdas lamerme la cara... y tirarte encima mío d-desnuda..."

"S-sí..." nos enrojecimos. _Creo que no debí sacar el tema_ "estaba totalmente descontrolada, hacía las cosas impulsivamente. L-lo siento, después de eso me tranquilicé y me comporté"

"No te preocupes" dije riéndome un poco "¿dónde fuiste a media noche?"

"Ah, necesitaba pensar y fui a dar un paseo. Me di cuenta de una cosa y ahora..." _creo que nunca la había visto tan nerviosa._

"Vidia, ¿te estás poniendo roja?"

"¿¡Qué!? No es verdad" _¿qué se le estará pasando por la cabeza?_ Al verla de esa forma decidí hacerlo. Ahora o nunca.

"En fin, quería hablar contigo de un asunto" llegó el momento. _Seguiré el consejo que me dio y lo soltaré sin más._

"¿S-sí?" mi corazón iba a mil por hora, ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Verás, Tink no es la única que está enamorada de ti..." _vamos, Sil, tú puedes._

"¿Q-q-q-q?"

"Vidia... te quiero" _está hecho, ahora sólo hace falta esperar el duro rechazo_. Tras diez largos segundos en silencio levanté la vista del suelo. _¿Está... llorando?_

"¡Sil!" me abrazó más fuerte ésta vez y poco a poco fuimos descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo." ¿ _Qué reacción es ésta? ¿Me está consolando?_ Sin saber bien qué ocurría, deseé quedarme así para siempre, nos pasamos tanto rato juntas que por poco nos nos separamos y vi su expresión, volaron mil mariposas en mi vientre.

"V-Vidia..." sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, tenía la más bella sonrisa que vi en mi vida y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Me quedé expectante para oír sus palabras.

"...La verdad es que desde siempre me he sentido atraída por ti, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y dejáramos de ser amigas"fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

"¿L-lo dices en serio?" _¿porqué no me di cuenta antes? ¿porqué no me lo dijo?_

"Te quiero Sil" y con esas tres magníficas palabras, me saltaron las lágrimas. Fue mágico "quiero estar siempre a tu lado"

"Me acabas de hacer la hada más feliz de Pixie Hollow" y nos volvimos a abrazar, ahora con más suavidad, sintiendo el cuerpo de la otra con delicadeza. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se me hizo muy corto.

"Nunca pensé que los sueños se pudieran hacer realidad" ese lado tierno de Vidia me deshacía por dentro.

"Lo mismo digo, entonces... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?"

"Sí, sí y mil veces sí" de todas las posibles reacciones de Vidia, ésta era la que menos esperaba y la que más feliz me hacía. Los nervios desaparecieron por completo, nunca me había sentido mejor.

"¿Cuándo quieres que se lo contemos a las demás?" la expresión de Vidia cambió por completo, parecía preocupada y avergonzada a la vez.

"Los demás... ¿podríamos mantener lo nuestro en... secreto?" _qué mona está con esa cara..._

"Pero hay que contárselo a los demás, si no será muy incómodo estar juntas con ellas..."

"Sólo por unos días... no quiero que monten un escándalo ahora mismo..." bueno, era de esperar, cuando Rosetta y Sled empezaron a salir la agobiamos a preguntas, pasará lo mismo cuando se enteren de lo nuestro "y además Tink se lo tomaría muy mal" _no me acordaba de Tink, la acaba de rechazar..._

"Está bien, lo haremos poco a poco, juntas"

"Gracias. ¿Quieres...?"

"¿Te vienes a mi casa?" la interrumpí sin darme cuenta, pero no podía aguantarme.

"Sí ¡claro!" se rió, creo que iba a preguntarme lo mismo.

Y con una sonrisa nos cogimos de la mano y fuimos hacia mi casa.

Por desgracia, pasamos por cerca de la casa de Fawn y justamente nos vió.

"¡Siiiiil! No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos" nos sorprendimos al verla y nos soltamos de golpe.

"N-no es lo que parece" _eres realmente mala mintiendo Vid._

"Qué feliz estoy por las dos, mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, sabía que en el fondo Vidia estaba colada por ti" ¿ _qué especie de sexto sentido tienes?_

"¡Fawn!" gritó Vidia poniéndose roja.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto?"

"Sí... pero hemos quedado en mantenerlo en secreto, así que te agradecería que no se lo contaras a los demás"

"Woo, ¡que emoción! tendréis que esconderos tras las sombras para ocultar vuestro amor prohibido, porque si os descubren los malos os impedirán veros por siempre. La lucha del amor contra lo imposible..." _ya empezamos con los desvaríos de Fawn._

"En fin, no se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?" si no la paraba seguiría con su discurso sin sentido.

"Seré una tumba, pero si vais cogiditas de la mano os van a pillar en seguida hehe" _tenía toda la razón._

"Si nos disculpas... vamos a casa de Sil para tener más... privacidad" y así terminó la conversación. _¿A qué se refiere con 'más privacidad'? ¿A caso querrá...?_

Llegamos a mi casa y nos pusimos cómodas. No era tan grande como la de Vidia, pero era más que suficiente para las dos. No tenía vecinos directos, así que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos sin ser descubiertas. Realmente me puse nerviosa, estábamos las dos solas y aún me costaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado, pero creo que Vidia estaba peor que yo.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" las dos sonreíamos tontamente.

"C-claro" nos sentamos en la mesa que tenia en el comedor.

"Bueno y... ¿desde cuándo dices que te gusto?" _tenía curiosidad por saberlo._

"O-oh... supongo que... d-desde siempre he notado que eras especial, pero cuando me uní al grupo el verano que conocimos a Lizzy empecé a tener... esos sentimientos por ti" _qué tierna..._

"Así que por eso te me echaste encima desnuda anoche eeh..." de alguna forma, ver a Vidia enrojecerse me tranquilizaba.

"E-eso fue... estaba descontrolada ¿vale?" dejé escapar una risa.

"¿Qué se te pasaba por la cabeza? Dime" _creo que me estoy pasando._ Vidia se convirtió en tomate, era divertido y adorable a la vez.

"¡D-déjalo ya! Ya tuve suficiente con lo del beso de Tink... o-ojalá hubieras sido... tú" _¿me-me-me está lanzando una indirecta? Al menos, me lo está sirviendo en bandeja..._

"...A-aún podemos arreglarlo" el momento que tanto había soñado estaba a punto de llegar, no era el sitio más romántico de Pixie Hollow, pero no me importaba. Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a ella lentamente. _No puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo._

"¿S-S-Sil?" su cara parecía arder. Me agaché para ponerme a su altura y cada vez estábamos más cerca, cerramos los ojos y...

"Silvermist, ¿estás en casa?" nos chocamos la cabeza tras el susto. _No puede ser verdad_ "Soy Tink, necesito hablar contigo" las dos nos quedamos de piedra, menos mal que Tink no abrió la puerta en ese momento, si nos llega a ver en esa situación le hubiera dado un patatús. _No podía ser más inoportuna._

"E-escóndete Vid, voy a decirle que se vaya" fui a abrir la puerta mientras se escondía en el armario.

Tink entró sin más y empezó a hablar sin parar.

"Tink... ahora no es un buen momento"

"¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? No puedo estar sola..." _¿qué_ _hago para que se vaya? Si Vid pasa más tiempo ahí dentro se va a ahogar._

"Mira Tink... la verdad es que..."

"Oye Sil, estás toda roja. ¿Te encuentras bien?" _pero déjame hablar señora fastidia-momentos._

"H-hoy no puedes quedarte en mi casa por que... tengo una cita" _con ésto se irá._

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿A qué hora vendrá? ¿Lo conozco? ¡Que ilusión Sil!" _pero no me dejará tranquila._

"Ya te lo contaré, ahora necesito que te vayas, tengo que arreglarme"

"Oh, ya, claro. Ningún problema" dijo guiñándome el ojo "ya me contarás" _sí... claro._

"Hasta luego Tink" _Ufff, por fin se fue._

"Vid, ya puedes salir" cuando abrí el armario la vi abrazando algunos de mis vestidos "eemm..." _si me lo pides te doy algunos pero..._

"Oh... ¿ya se ha ido Tink?"

"S-sí, de momento pero seguro que volverá y si nos ve juntas no se que pensará..." sabía que volvería para ver con quien tenia la supuesta cita.

"Sería duro que se enterara el mismo día del rechazo..."

"Tendremos que ir más despacio... y con más cuidado"

"¿Crees que... debería irme?" no quería, pero no había otra opción, todos sabemos lo curiosa que es Tink, me espiará y no parará hasta saber lo que quería.

"Sí... será lo mejor"

"Está bien" me dio un beso en la mejilla "estaré en mi casa" y se fue con cuidado para que no la vieran. Me senté en mi cama para pensar en todo lo sucedido.

 _En realidad tengo muchas ganas de ir a su casa, pero si alguien nos ve... en Pixie Hollow los rumores vuelan. ¿Cómo se lo tomará Tink cuando se entere? Fawn ya lo sabe... espero que no se lo diga a nadie._ Pasaron unas horas y empezaba a anochecer. _¡No aguanto más! Al diablo con todo, voy a casa de Vidia._

No me importaba nada en ese momento, sólo quería verla, estar con ella, pasar la noche con ella. Tomé un camino más largo para no encontrarme con nadie. _Estoy segura de que Tink no pasará por casa de Vidia por nada del mundo._

Llegué a su casa un poco nerviosa y toqué la puerta. No hubo respuesta, no había nadie. _Arrg ¡qué rabia! ¿es que nada me puede salir bien?_ Y decidí entrar por la ventana, no tenía ni idea de donde podía haber ido Vidia, pero confié en que regresara por la noche. Empecé a trastear un rato su casa y encontré polvo de hada en una cajita debajo de su cama. _¿Para qué lo tendrá?_

Era de noche y seguía sin aparecer, me estaba empezando a preocupar, pero no podía salir a buscarla sin más. Tras un buen rato, me tumbé en su cama y con el aroma de Vidia, me quedé dormida pensando en ella. Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, nunca lo olvidaré.


	5. La puesta de sol

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 5: La puesta de sol.

* * *

Desperté. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa y cuando me dí la vuelta noté que no estaba sola. Era de noche y Vidia estaba acurrucada a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Me quedé observándola unos minutos, no quería despertarla. Parecía un ángel, podía escuchar ligeramente su respiración. _Me encanta su pelo largo sin coleta, es preciosa..._

Cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los volví a abrir ya era de día. Vidia seguía dormida así que me quedé un rato más en la cama con ella hasta que me levanté con cuidado para beber algo. Hice un poco de ruido sin querer y se empezó a despertar.

Me acerqué a ella, quería que yo fuera la primera cosa que viera esa mañana.

"Buenos días dormilona"

"Bueeeenos díííííías" sonrió al verme y se estiró dando un bostezo.

"¿Has dormido bien?"

"Mejor que nunca" _qué mona es por las mañanas toda despeinada hehe._ Fue el mejor despertar que tuve en toda mi vida.

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Te estuve esperando hasta tarde"

"Heh... bueno... quería verte, así que fui a tu casa pero no estabas. Te busqué por todos lados y cuando volví dándome por vencida, te encontré dormida en mi cama. Te vi durmiendo tan plácidamente que no quise despertarte."

"Vaya, yo fui a la tuya también pero me quedé allí porque era muy tarde, supongo que no nos cruzamos por el camino" _mira que es mala suerte..._

"¿Qué tal has dormido?"

"A tu lado es imposible dormir mal" se empezó a arreglar un poco "Oye... me pasé media noche pensando... ¿por qué tienes polvo de hada debajo la cama?"

"Aah... bueno, es que... me gusta contemplarlo antes de ir a la cama... su brillo me hipnotiza, ¿q-qué hiciste mientras no estaba?" _bueno... supongo que cada uno tiene sus pequeños placeres._

"Nada, registrar un poco tu casa jiji" me miró con una expresión de enfado agradable "Yo... cuando quiero estar tranquila y relajarme me encierro en una burbuja en el fondo del lago de los nenúfares" ahora que estábamos saliendo tenia ganas de saberlo todo sobre ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

"Ahí seguro que nadie te molesta"

"Bueno, casi nadie, siempre aparece algún renacuajo para saludar" a lo que empezamos a reír "si quieres, un día te llevo"

"Genial"

Nos pasamos la mañana hablando sobre gustos, costumbres y opiniones. Era como si se hubiera roto una barrera entre las dos, me sentía cada vez más cerca de ella.

"¿Quieres que vayamos al árbol de polvo de hada?"

"Claro, vamos ¿Pero no será peligroso que Terence nos vea juntas?"

"Es Terence... no creo que saque conclusiones precipitadas. Si actuamos como siempre no habrá problema"

"Tienes razón" dicho esto nos fuimos a por nuestra ración diaria.

"Buenos días chicas, llegáis un poco tarde hoy" ya era mediodía.

"Buenas Terence"

"Sí... es que nos entretuvimos por el camino..." me sumergí en mis pensamientos, pensé en todo lo que habíamos hablado esta mañana.

"¿Sil?" Vidia me bajó de las nubes "Terence está hablando contigo" _¿Qué?_

"Digo, que Tink te está buscando, me dijo que fueras al refugio de los tintineadores inmediatamente. No sé a qué vendrá tanta prisa, no quiso decirme de qué se trataba"

"Vaya... tendré que ir a verla entonces" recibimos la ración de polvo y nos fuimos "nos vemos Terence".

"¿Vas a ver a Tink?" _no tengo muchas ganas, pero tengo que quitármela de encima._

"Tendré que hacerlo, parece urgente, aunque creo que ya sé de qué se trata..."

"¿Sobre la supuesta cita de anoche?"

"Exacto, iré a ponerle cualquier excusa y volveré lo antes que pueda"

"Si quieres te acompaño"

"No creo que sea buena idea que nos vea juntas..."

"Está bien, te espero aquí entonces"

"No tardaré" y fui rápidamente al refugio de los tintineadores.

"Buenas Tink"

"¡Siiiiil! Ayer pasé por tu casa y no estabas y esta mañana tampoco ¿Dónde has dormido? ¿Tan bien te fue la cita anoche?" _si supieras..._

"Bueno... no estuvo mal, pasé la noche en su casa y..."

"¿De quién?"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte de quien. Hemos acordado no contárselo a nadie por el momento"

"¿En serio? ¿y nadie lo sabe? ¿ni siquiera Fawn?" _No sé como se lo hace pero Fawn se entera de todo._

"Ni siquiera la mismísima Fawn. Cuando llegue el momento te lo diré, no te preocupes"

"Oh... vaya, tendré que aguantarme..."

"Sí, así que deja el tema ya de una vez"

"De acuerdo... Mañana hemos quedado con los de invierno para una batalla de bolas de nieve, así que... iré a... preparar las cosas" con su cara lo decía todo.

"¿No irás a por Fawn verdad? Yo no me molestaría" pero no me hizo caso y se fue. _Fawn prometió no decir nada así que no tengo de qué preocuparme._ Volví a por Vidia ya menos preocupada.

"Hey Vid, ya está. Ahora Tink me dejará en paz un rato. Se fue a casa de Fawn para ver si sabía algo de lo nuestro"

"Está bien"

"Por cierto, mañana hemos quedado con los de invierno para jugar, ¿te vendrás verdad?"

"Claro pero... oye, ¿estás segura de que se ha ido a casa de Fawn?"

"Sí, bueno, dijo que iría a buscar cosas perdidas, pero seguro que se fue a por Fawn ¿Porque?"

"Es que... la estoy viendo desde aquí. Me parece que te está espiando" _maldita Tink, no me dejará en paz hasta que lo sepa._

Tras un suspiro fui a por ella para dejar las cosas claras. Vidia fue detrás de mí.

"Ah... hola Sil... qué casualidad..." _sí... mucha_ "¿has quedado con Vidia?"

"Eh... pues, oye ¿no sabes que espiar a la gente es de mala educación?"

"Sí Tink, no deberías entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás" Tink se empezó a poner furiosa.

"¡Vale! No me lo digas entonces. Pensé que éramos amigas" y se fue dándonos la espalda.

"No se lo ha tomado demasiado bien..." comentó Vidia.

"Creo que deberíamos decírselo"

"Sí... pero ¿cómo?" _no sé muy bien cómo reaccionará._

"Pidámosle consejo a Fawn" dicho esto fuimos a buscarla, ella sabía tratar con las hadas mejor que nadie.

"Fawn, necesitamos tu ayuda"

"Ah, hola chicas. ¿Cómo os va? ¿Le habéis contado ya a Tink lo vuestro?"

"De Tink queríamos hablarte, se está volviendo muy pesada queremos decírselo de una vez, pero no sabemos cómo"

"Hmm, ya veo. No creo que haya una forma de decírselo sin que se enfade, a fin de cuentas, tú eres su mejor amiga y has empezado a salir con Vidia el mismo día de su rechazo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?" _tiene razón, no hay forma de que se lo tome con calma._

"Fue el momento, no me puse a pensar en ella en ese preciso instante"

"¿Y qué hacemos?" preguntó Vidia.

"Yo creo que lo mejor será que se lo digáis en su casa, allí estará más cómoda y no se enfadará tanto"

"¿Y se lo decimos tal cual? Eh Tink, mira que, salgo con Vidia. Espero que no te importe"

"Sí, cuantas más vueltas al asunto le deis, peor" _que así sea entonces._

Aclarado el tema, nos dirigimos a su casa para dar el notición.

"¡Tink! Lo he pensado y he decidido contarte con quién estoy saliendo" abrió la puerta de golpe y se paralizó al ver a Vidia.

"¿Qué hace Vidia aquí? ¿Vas a contárselo a ella también?"

"Más o menos" entramos y nos preparamos para lo peor. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero al estar con ella al lado me dio fuerzas para hacerlo.

"Bueno, dime Sil, ¿quién es?"

"Antes de nada, quiero que no te enfades, ¿me lo prometes?"

"Claro, cómo iba a enfadarme"

"Bien... la hada con la que estoy saliendo es... Vidia"

"¡Oh! Vale, claro Vidia..." se la notaba un poco decepcionada e intentaba controlarse "e-está bien, me pa-parece perfecto, sí..." _cuando explote vamos a tener que salir corriendo..._

"Queríamos contártelo cuanto antes para que no lo descubrieras por tu cuenta y fliparas" dijo Vidia.

"Y... ¿d-desde cuándo...?"

"Ayer por la tarde" Tink parecía como si no se lo pudiera creer, estaba alucinando "si quieres, te dejamos sola para que..." quería salir de ahí como fuera.

"Iré... a dar un paseo... sí. Gracias por contármelo..." _no sé qué pensar, ¿está deprimida? ¿triste? ¿enfadada?_

"B-bien..." salimos de su casa y se marchó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

"Eso es de todo menos un paseo..." dijo Vidia.

"Uff, qué duro. Ya ha pasado lo peor, contárselo a las demás será mucho más fácil"

"No lo haremos ahora ¿verdad?"

"No... no estoy de humor para eso ahora mismo. ¿Le contamos como ha ido a Fawn?"

"Eso me parece mejor idea" y tranquilamente fuimos hasta la casa de Fawn otra vez.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?" _al parecer no_ "¿habrá salido?"

"Qué extraño... en fin, ya que estamos en otoño, ¿quieres que te enseñe mi lugar secreto?" _imposible rechazar la oferta._

"Me muero de ganas"

"Sígueme"

Volamos por unos minutos, pasamos por las cataratas del otoño, las montañas de los scouts y cada vez se veía más lejos el árbol de polvo de hada.

"Vale Sil, ahora necesito que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga" me cogió de la mano y cerré los ojos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. _Qué emoción..._

"¿Puedo abrirlos ya?" la brisa se notaba cada vez más.

"Ya llegamos. Déjate caer al suelo... Vale, ábrelos" la vista que tenía ante mí fue espectacular. Se veía todo Pixie Hollow, la laguna de las sirenas e incluso el campamento indio. Estábamos a una gran altura.

"Por la segunda estrella... es... maravilloso"

"¿Verdad? Subo hasta aquí cuando necesito estar sola y relajarme" _aquí sí que nadie te molesta._

"Gracias Vidia, me encanta" no podía dejar de mirar tal escenario. Ella me puso la mano en mi cadera.

"Me alegro de que te guste, es un lugar fantástico" _es el lugar perfecto._

"Sí... aunque yo creo que podría ser mejor"

"¿A qué te refie..." la miré a los ojos y inconscientemente nos aceramos. Recordaré ese momento el resto de mi vida. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar y cada vez estábamos más cerca hasta que...

Sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos, provocando la sensación más espectacular que jamás tuve. Fue tan hermoso que deseé que ese momento durara para toda la eternidad. Nos seguimos besando y besando, no podía parar, era tan adictivo... Fue como si de repente el mundo dejara de existir.

Nos tumbamos al suelo y seguimos besándonos y recorriendo el cuerpo de cada una hasta que se nos gastaron los labios. Empezaba a atardecer, lo que lo hacía más romántico aún.

"Te quiero, Sil" mi cuerpo estaba cubierta por un aura de felicidad.

"Yo también te quiero Vidia, nunca me separaré de ti"

Me quedé estirada entre los brazos de Vidia viendo la puesta de sol. _Es tan... mágico..._

Teníamos que irnos antes de que se hiciera de noche, por los peligros que había, pero nos quedamos hasta que el sol se puso por completo.

 _Con ésto ya tengo la mejor mañana y el mejor atardecer... me falta..._

"¿Vamos a tu casa? Quiero pasar la noche contigo Vidia"

"No podría dormir sin ti a mi lado" y tras pasar por el tranquilo Pixie Hollow de noche, llegamos a su casa.

"Como ya sabrás... yo suelo dormir sin ropa..." dijo Vidia con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Y-yo también... pero sólo contigo" no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero ella a mí sí, lo cual me puso un poco nerviosa.

"En ese caso..." y me empezó a quitar el vestido poco a poco. La piel se me erizaba con su suave tacto y cada vez me sentía más caliente. Cuando me lo quitó por completo me empezó a besar. _Es muy injusto, no puedes seguir vestida._ La empecé a desnudar mientras me besaba y nos dejamos caer en la cama. El tacto cuerpo a cuerpo me hacía hervir por dentro. Las dos estábamos ardiendo. Pasamos una noche que ni en mis sueños imaginaria. Fue una de las muchas que estaban por llegar, en la que finalmente me quedé dormida acurrucada entre sus brazos. Me sentía el hada más feliz de Pixie Hollow.


	6. Una gran sorpresa

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 6: Una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Los dulces besos de Vidia me despertaron esa mañana, quería hacerme la dormida, pero se me escapó una sonrisa que me delató. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba ella, tumbada a mi lado. El día no podría haber empezado mejor, era un día tranquilo y se oían los pájaros de fondo. _Me encanta la tranquilidad que hay aquí._

"Buenos días preciosa" susurró Vidia deslizando el dedo por mi brazo.

"Te quiero" sonrió y siguió besándome. Seguimos en la cama revoloteando y demostrando nuestro amor durante el resto de la mañana hasta que nos empezó a doler el cuerpo.

"¿Salimos un rato?" quisiera quedarme en la cama con ella el resto de mi vida, pero por desgracia no era posible.

"Claro" nos vestimos, arreglamos, besamos y una y otra vez, y salimos de casa.

Dimos un tranquilo paseo hasta el árbol de polvo de hada.

"Oye, ¿soy yo o hay muchas hadas cuchicheando por ahí?" Vidia tenía razón, y por el camino también vimos unas cuantas.

"Sí... ¿crees que será por lo nuestro?"tenía toda la pinta.

"Preguntémosle a Terence" nos acercamos a él y lo comentamos "Hey, ¿qué hace todo el mundo cuchicheando tanto?"

"¿Cómo que qué hace? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Las relaciones entre dos hadas no se ven todos los días" _pues sí, ya lo sabe todo el mundo._

"Vaya, lo que me temía..."

"Por cierto chicas, en una hora hemos quedado en invierno para una guerra de bolas de nieve"

"Ah sí, Tink me contó algo. Nos vemos luego entonces"y seguimos con nuestro paseo.

"Bueno, al parecer ya no hace falta que anunciemos lo nuestro" la cogí de la mano. Ahora podíamos comportarnos como una pareja sin miedo a que nos dijeran algo.

"Sí, nos hemos quitado un peso de encima. ¿Pero quién lo habrá contado?" _¿Fawn? No, Tink, seguro que fue ella._

"Tiene que ser Tink, Fawn no lo diría a nadie y nadie más lo sabía" _espero que todo vaya bien._

Pasamos cerca de la siempre-viva y nos encontramos a Rosetta, que nos echó la vista en seguida.

"Qué juntitas se os ve... parecéis una pareja y todo" me extrañó su comentario ¿a caso no se había enterado?

"Bueno... es que somos una pareja..."

"¿¡Qué!? Imposible, no me había enterado" _es raro, ella lo sabe todo sobre rumores y sospechas..._

"Pues al parecer lo sabe todo Pixie Hollow, debes ser la última en enterarte" dijo Vidia.

"Sí... en fin, vamos al invierno ya, ¿nos acompañas?"

"¡Claro! Así me contáis lo vuestro" y nos fuimos mientras le resumimos como habíamos empezado a salir.

Llegamos y había Bobble, Clank, Tink y Fawn esperando en el puente que separaba las estaciones. Fawn se nos acercó nada más vernos.

"Hola chicas, ¿ya se lo habéis contado a los demás?" _¿a qué viene esa pregunta?_

"Bueno, parece que no hacía falta, Terence nos dijo que todo Pixie Hollow lo sabía"

"¿Qué? ¿Terence dijo eso? Pero si nadie lo sabe..." _¿Cómo que nadie lo sabe? No lo entiendo..._

"¿No?" se quedó un momento pensando.

"Oh, creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué es lo que os dijo exactamente?"

"Em... algo de que las relaciones con dos hadas... no eran comunes o algo y que todos se habían enterado. Los rumores vuelan, era de esperar" soltó una pequeña risa y continuó.

"A ver... me parece que hay un malentendido, mucho me temo que la relación de la que habla todo el mundo no es la vuestra..."

"¿En serio? No puede ser"

"Veo que aún no os habéis entrado... Por el momento, fingid que no salís juntas hasta que lleguemos al invierno ¿de acuerdo? Me haríais un favor"

"¿Enterado de que? ¿Qué pasa aquí Fawn?"

"Sólo hacedme caso, dentro de poco lo sabréis" _no entiendo nada, pero será mejor que le hagamos caso..._ "cuando lleguemos ¿vais a aprovechar para contar lo vuestro?"

"S-sí, supongo, si dices que no lo sabe nadie... sería lo suyo, estarán todos ahí"

"Bien" cada vez estaba más confusa pero confié en ella.

Cuando llegaron todos, Fawn nos dirigió unas palabras antes de marcharnos.

"Hola a todos, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa para todos los de invierno, así que no comentéis nada hasta que lo anunciemos ¿de acuerdo? Ah y Sil y Vidia no lo saben todavía, así que no le digáis nada" _¿de qué estará hablando?_

Llegamos al invierno donde nos esperaban los demás.

"¿De qué crees que se tratará?" le pregunté a Vidia.

"No tengo ni idea, pero la intriga me está matando. ¿Por qué tanto secreto?" Fawn captó la atención de todos y empezó a hablar.

"Buenas tardes a todos. Tenemos una gran noticia que contaros. Bueno, en realidad son dos así que es una gran gran noticia hehe" no podía aguantar más. _Dilo de una vez_ "Primero, voy a dejar que Sil y Vidia os den la primera" _maldita Fawn... acabemos cuanto antes._

"Eh... Sí, bien. La cosa es que... Vidia y yo hemos empezado a salir juntas" la cara de sorpresa de todos confirmaba lo que nos dijo Fawn antes. Al parecer nadie lo sabía, a excepción de Rosetta y Tink. Todos se avalancharon hacia nosotras, por poco morimos asfixiadas.

"Bueno, bueno. Vamos a por la segunda gran noticia ¿no?" Vidia estaba tan impaciente como yo. Tras responder algunas preguntas y calmarlos, Fawn prosiguió.

"Y ahora, la segunda gran noticia. Puede que os sorprendáis, en especial Silvermist y Vidia, así que tomároslo con calma..." cada vez estaba más nerviosa "la cosa es que... desde ayer... ... ... ..." lo que dijo nos dejó de piedra. No lo vimos a venir, no nos lo esperábamos de ninguna manera. Es más, ¿cómo era posible? Pensamos que era una broma pero después hablamos con ella para saber cómo había ocurrido y nos lo contó todo desde el principio, desde la noche en que terminó la fiesta de las cuatro estaciones.

 **[Fin de la primera parte]**

* * *

 _Ahora empezaremos la historia de nuevo des del punto de vista de Fawn. Os esperan muchas sorpresas._


	7. El nuevo juego de Gliss

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 7: El nuevo juego de Gliss.

* * *

 **[Parte 2. Fawn]**

Después de terminar de recoger las cosas de la feria de las cuatro estaciones, nos reunimos todos con las hadas del invierno. Estábamos yo, Silvermist, Vidia, Tinkerbell, Zarina, Rosetta, Iridessa, Bobble, Clank, Terence, Periwinkle, Sled, Gliss, Spike y Slush.

"Eh chicas, estuvisteis increíbles en la exhibición" dijo Sled. _No hay forma de que me caiga bien ese creído,_ _¿_ _es que Rosetta no se da cuenta de lo fantasma que es?_

"¡Fue genial! Las luces iluminaban todo el estadio" continuó Gliss entusiasmada.

"Sí, se me ocurrió la idea después de ver el cetro de Tinkerbell" dijo Bobble a lo que Gliss lo abrazó como de costumbre.

"¡Qué listo es mi Bobby!" Todos empezamos a reír. Esos dos sí que están hechos el uno para el otro, deberían avanzar con su relación.

"Chicos, ésta noche montamos una fiesta en mi casa, ¿os apuntáis?" _¡toma ya! Otra fiesta de Slush. No me la pierdo por nada._

"¿Yo estoy invitada también?" preguntó Zarina.

"Por supuesto, cuantos más, mejor" _claro que sí, estoy segura de que ni con los piratas te lo pasarás mejor._

"Y-yo, creo que me quedaré en casa" dijo Dess un poco avergonzada "el frío por la noche no me sienta bien" _con esta actitud nunca conseguirás un novio._

"Oh vamos, será divertido" la intentó convencer Tink que estaba a mi lado "volveremos temprano si éso es lo que te preocupa" _dirá que no._

"N-no, tranquila, no te preocupes por mi" _lo sabía, alguien tiene que quitarle ese miedo de encima de una vez._

"Bueno, ya está decidido, nos vemos en un rato Sled. Me pondré ese vestido de noche que tanto te gusta" dijo Ros guiñándole el ojo. _Sólo ella podría salir con el, al fin y al cabo sólo se fija en la apariencia._ Después de eso nos fuimos a casa para cambiarnos.

Llegué a mi casa rápidamente y me puse la ropa de invierno. No tardé nada en salir y llegué al invierno donde sólo estaba Periwinkle.

"¿Llego la primera?" ¿ _porqué siempre tardan tanto? sólo tienen que cambiarse de ropa._

"Sí, como siempre hehe" _bueno, vamos a ver qué nos deparará el futuro._

"¿Qué tiene pensado Gliss para esta noche? ¿Volveremos a jugar al 'disparate'? Es muy divertido"

"Hehe... ojalá, la última vez reí un montón. Pero Gliss me ha comentado que jugaremos a un nuevo juego" _qué ganas tengo ya..._

"¡Genial!" los siguientes en llegar fueron Bobble, Clank, Terence, Tink, Ros y Sil. _¿Pero porqué tardará tanto Vidia? Pero si vive aquí mismo._

"¿Estamos todas?" preguntó Silvermist.

"No... falta Vidia" respondió Tink.

"Dijo que vendría ¿verdad?" le dije. Sabía que sí, pero pensé en darle un empujón.

"Hmm... no sé. Iré a buscarla, no tardaré" _¡bingo! Funcionó._ Sabía que Sil estaba colada por Vidia, es transparente como el agua.

Cuando llegaron la sorpresa fue general. Todos admiraban el nuevo look de Vidia.

"¿Esa es Vidia?" dijo Rosetta. _Vaya, ¿Vidia arreglándose? Aquí pasa algo._

"Estás estupenda, ¿a caso quieres ligar con alguien?" Spike dio en el clavo y Vidia se puso un poco roja.

"¿Es que no puedo arreglarme un poco de vez en cuando?" dijo un tanto molesta, lo que provocó unas cuantas risas. _Claro que p_ _uedes arreglarte, pero iremos a casa de Slush, no al festival de otoño..._

"Dejad a Vidia en paz y escarchemos las alas de una vez" dijo Peri aún riéndose. _Por fin alguien que los espabila._ Ella llevaba más tiempo que yo esperando.

Una vez estuvimos todos con las alas cubiertas, ya no había riesgo de que se rompieran por el frío, pero no podíamos volar.

"¡Listos! Gliss me comentó no se qué de un nuevo juego que se ha inventado, estad preparadas para lo que sea" _nací preparada_ _._

"Me encantan sus juegos, son de lo más divertidos" comentó Bobble.

"Espero que sea cómo el de la última vez, me pasé unos diez minutos riendo sin parar" dije recordando la última fiesta. _Es que fue buenísimo._

"Si, fue muy divertido" comentamos en general. Seguimos hablando sobre otras fiestas pasadas. Podía ver lo embobada que estaba Sil viendo a Vidia desde detrás. _No tiene remedio..._

Finalmente llegamos los diez a la casa de Slush dónde nos esperaba él, Sled, Gliss y Spike. En el suelo habían unos vasos formando un círculo.

"Por fin llegáis chicos, ya está todo listo. Sentaros cada uno donde están los vasos, venga venga" _Vamos allá..._ Nos sentamos y las posiciones desde mi izquierda eran Tink, Peri, Ice, Spike, Gliss, Sled, Ros, Zarina, Clank, Sil, Vidia, Terence, Bobble y yo. No entendí por qué Bobble no se sentó al lado de Gliss, pero no le di importancia. En el vaso había zumo de arándanos frio.

"Chicas, ¿queréis que os lo caliente?" dijo Zarina dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo? Si hacemos fuego aquí se va a derretir todo" contestó Spike.

"Con polvo de hada de la luz. Es capaz de calentar las bebidas con sólo una pizca" lo demostró y la idea fue aceptada por todos. _Zarina tendrá que venir a todas las fiestas de invierno._

"Vale ¿Estáis preparados?" _siempres estoy_ _preparada_ "El juego es muy simple, uno tiene que decir una cosa que nunca haya hecho o nunca le haya pasado, y quien sí lo haya hecho tiene que beber. No se vale mentir ¿de acuerdo? Lo he bautizado como 'Yo nunca...' ¡Empiezo yo!" _¡me encanta! Es perfecto, tiene much_ _ísimo_ _potencial._

"Yo nunca... he dormido más de diez horas seguidas" _obviamente, eres energía pura_. La mayoría bebimos menos Bobble y Terence "ahora es el turno de Sled" por desgracia íbamos de izquierda a derecha. _Falta mucho para que me toque..._

"A ver... Yo nunca... he querido salir con dos hadas a la vez" dijo cogiendo la mano de Rosetta. _Venga va, sé más falso._ De reojo pude ver a Tink con la intención de beber, pero no lo hizo. _No me digas que... ¿aún tengo una oportunidad...? Tendré que investigarlo._

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Clank bebió. Estuve a punto de reír, pero lo pude evitar.

"¿Qué? Eso no significa que lo haya hecho" ahora sí no pude contener la risa.

"¿Ahora me toca a mi?" estaba pegada a Sled como una lapa. "Yo nunca... me he sentido atraída por una hada del mismo sexo" _Ooh sí, ahí está el potencial del juego ¿Quién beberá?_

"Muy buena Ros" sonrió Tink mientras cogía el vaso para beber. También lo hice yo, Sil y Terence.

"Eso sí que no me lo esperaba Terence" dije riéndome a carcajadas. Pero Vidia no bebió, realmente esperaba a que lo hiciese, algo no me cuadraba.

Era el turno de Zarina, la cual no paraba de reír.

"Vale, vale, vamos a allá. Yo nunca... he besado a alguien" a lo que yo, Tink, Rosetta, Sled, Gliss y Bobble bebieron. _Me alegro por Bobble y Gliss, me empezaban a preocupar._

"¡Fawn! ¿Cuándo?" me preguntó Sil sorprendida.

"E-es un secreto, prometimos no decírselo a nadie" _aunque nunca lo olvidaré..._

 **[Flashback]**

Hace un par o tres de años, después de que Vidia salvara a Tink en Tierra Firme, vino a verme para hablar de su 'extraño' sentimiento que había adquirido. Me dijo que no podía dejar de pensar en Vidia, le preocupaba todo lo que hacía y cuando estaba cerca tenía una sensación que nunca había tenido antes. Yo en ese tiempo estaba enamorada de Tink y me dolió mucho que viniera a contármelo justamente a mí.

Le conté que de eso se trata el amor, de querer estar siempre al lado de quién amas, de querer saberlo todo de ella... Le dije que yo también estaba enamorada, pero no siempre el amor es correspondido. Había veces que era mejor guardarse los sentimientos para una misma, pero ante esas palabras, Tink me empezó a agobiar para que le dijera de quién estaba enamorada. Cómo no paraba, decidí decírselo a mí manera.

"Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar" y luego, le robé un beso.

Sentí que si no lo hacía en ese momento, jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Después de eso, acordamos no contárselo a nadie y Tink estuvo unos días incómoda conmigo. Creo que no fue la mejor idea que podía tener, pero al pasar un tiempo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Quizás, de alguna forma, nuestra amistad se fortaleció. Desde entonces Tink ha estado enamorada de Vidia en secreto, me gustaría que se confesara, pero comprendo que no quiera hacerlo.

 **[/Flashback]**

El siguiente era Clank.

"Y-yo nunca... he dormido con una hada del sexo opuesto" _Y_ _o sí_ _... bueno_ _más o menos_ _, un día me quedé en casa de Buck, un sparrowman de los animales que tenía unos problemas con unos castores._ Bebieron Gliss, Sled, Peri, Ice y yo. ¿ _porqué todos en invierno beben?_

"¿Es que acaso nunca habéis hecho ninguna fiesta de pijamas?" preguntó Gliss. Me sorprendió no haber escuchado nunca sobre esta fiesta.

"¿Fiesta de pijamas? ¿Qué es eso?" _no sé qué es pero suena_ _muy bien._

"Trata sobre ir todos a casa de algún amigo y pasar toda la noche allí de fiesta. ¡Es muy divertido!" _tenemos que hacerlo un día_.

"Suena genial, ¡hagámoslo!" se animó Zarina. _Así me gusta, tú sí que sabes._

"¿Y a casa de quién vamos? En la mía no, es pequeña y molestaríamos a los vecinos" Rosetta tenía razón, una noche así iba a ser un desmadre. _En mi casa tampoco..._

"¡En casa de Vidia! Ella no tiene vecinos y en su árbol ciruelo cabemos todas" _Sil tiene razón, aunque no creo que tenga ganas de ir sólo por que la casa es grande..._

"Sí, es perfecto" se animó Tink _._ _Será muy interesante._

"Esperad un momento, yo aún no me he apuntado a esa tal fiesta de pijamas" _venga Vidia, será divertido._

"Oh, vamos Vid, no seas aguafiestas. Seguro que te mueres de ganas" Sil le iba dando codazos sin parar "eh, eh, eh" _¡así se hace Sil!_

"Bueno, está bien, pero deja de darme codazos" _¡Bien!_

"Nosotros mañana no podremos, pero pasado sí" Bobble empezó a decidir la fecha.

"Por mi perfecto" dijo Ros, tras ver que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo quedó confirmado.

"Bueno, creo que me toca a mí" Llegó el turno de Sil, tenía ganas de saber qué diría. _Aprovecha la oportunidad..._

"Yo nunca... he mentido en un yo nunca" _Wow, ésta no me la esperaba, muy buena._ Vidia bebió con lo que confirmó mi teoría de que le gustaba Sil.

"Vamos Vidia, hemos quedado en que no se podía mentir" dijo Tink.

"Lo siento ¿vale? Hay cosas que prefiero guardarme para mí" _Sí, pero te has dejado al descubierto al beber en ése Yo nunca..._ Llegó el turno de Vidia.

"En fin, Yo nunca... me he sentido atraída por alguien" _Venga ya, eso no se lo cree nadie, ¿estás intentando remediar el error que has cometido al beber antes? Espero que Sil se haya dado cuenta y no se decepcione._ A lo que Slush, Clank y Spike bebieron. Sin duda, teníamos que volver a jugar a éste juego.

Hicimos un par de rondas más hasta que ya no podíamos más. Descubrimos cosas de los demás que nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado. Fue una gran noche, Gliss tiene talento para pensar juegos.

"Chicas, tenemos que decirle a Dess sobre la fiesta de pijama" dijo Sil.

"Tienes razón, casi me olvido de ella" _casi había olvidado que ella no vino_ _ésta noche_ _._

"¿Qué ropa llevaréis para dormir? Yo traeré mi ropa de estar por casa" _es Tink, duerme con cualquier cosa en cualquier sitio._

"Yo traeré mi suave y cómodo vestido de algodón que me hicieron unas compañeras" _cómo no, no vaya a ser que te duela la espalda al despertar... Rosetta..._

"¿Es que acaso dormís con ropa?" soltó Vidia sin más. _Oh dios mío, me gustaría saber en qué está pensando ahora Sil._

"Bueno, tendrás que ponerte algo porque estarán los chicos. Aunque yo no me preocuparía mucho por Terence..." _ups,_ _creo que me pasé un poco jiji..._

"Vale chicas, podríais dejar el tema" se avergonzó Terence.

"Cuenta con todo mi apoyo. Ya sabes que nos metemos contigo en broma" Sil intentó apoyarlo, pero no sonó muy convincente.

"Gracias Silvermist"

"Oye Fawn, ¿cómo es que no nos contaste lo de tu 'amor' secreto?" _oh no, veo que_ _Sil_ _no se ha olvidado del tema._

"Eso Fawn, ¿a quién besaste?" Rosetta se apuntó.

"Lo siento chicas, prometí no contárselo a nadie y yo cuando prometo algo..." _soy una tumba, no cuento los secretos a nadie, si no, dejan de ser secretos._

"Oh vamos, somos tus amigas. ¿Quién es?" _si te lo dijera seguramente Tink me mataría._

"No os esforcéis, no lo voy a decir"Después de terminar con ese tema seguimos comentando otros 'Yo nunca...' que nos hicieron gracia durante el camino.

Llegamos al lado cálido y acompañé a Tink hasta su casa. Ella no sabía que a Sil también le gustaba Vidia pero no iba a ser yo quién se lo dijera.

"Tink... si decides... confesarte a Vidia, te ayudaré" en el fondo seguía queriéndola, pero no sabía lo que sentía ella por mí.

"Gracias Fawn, lo tendré en cuenta" _Quizás debería decirle que últimamente Vidia se está fijando mucho en Sil... Aunque no quiero entrometerme mucho en el tema, no hasta que una de las dos se confiese._

Cuando llegué a casa no pude evitar reírme de algunos Yo nunca que hicimos... qué bueno.

* * *

 _Sí, Fawn enamorada de Tink. ¿Qué pasará con ellas?_


	8. Un pequeño empujón

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 8: Un pequeño empujón.

Desperté a media mañana, a penas había dormido seis horas y fui al árbol de polvo de hadas. _Hoy tiene que ser un gran día, mañana es la gran fiesta de pijamas y hay que empezar a mover fichas. Tengo que conseguir que una de las dos se confiese de una vez para que Tink se dé por vencida._

"Hey Bolt, ¿dónde está Terence hoy?" _qué raro, normalmente Terence nunca falla,_ _aún habi_ _e_ _ndo salido de fiesta_ _._

"Sigue en la cama, me pidió que lo sustituyera ésta la mañana"

"Bueno, salúdale de mi parte cuando lo veas. ¿Has visto a Dess, Ros, Sil, Tink o Vidia?" _seguro que están durmiendo aún._

"No, eres la primera. Y mira que es tarde..."

"Sí, es que ayer tuvimos una fiestecilla en invierno, pero Dess se quedó en casa. ¿Aún no ha pasado por aquí?"

"¿Quién, Iridessa? N-no, aún no..."siempre que hablada de Dess con Bolt se ponía nervioso. _Qué bonito es el amor..._

"De acuerdo, qué pases un buen día" _vamos allá._

 _Ya va siendo hora de despertarlas, hace un día demasiado bueno para no estar jugando._ La primera que fui a buscar fue Tink, era la que vivía más cerca del árbol de polvo de hada y a la que más me gustaba despertar. Toqué su puerta para ver si estaba despierta.

"Tink! Tink! Ti-Tink! Tink! Hazme un muñeco de nieeeve" [ _ups, eso no va aquí_.]

"¿Qué quieres pesada? Me acabo de levantar" tenía cara de sueño y estaba sin el moño. Me gustaba más con el pelo suelto, pero dice que la molesta para tintinear.

"Vienes a jugar al escondite? Todas te están esperando, incluso Vidia" _eso seguro que la espabila._

"En serio? Me acabo de levantar... pero, salgo enseguida" no tardó ni un minuto en salir "¿dónde están?"

"Bueno, nos están esperando en sus casas" su expresión cambió de repente.

"¡Fawn!" no pude evitar reírme.

"Tenemos que ir a buscarlas, venga vamos!" y fuimos a buscar a los demás.

"Yo iré a buscar a Dess y Vidia y tú ve a por Ros y Sil" Vidia era difícil de convencer para que viniera a jugar y más aún por las mañanas, así que decidí ir yo a por ella.

"Vale, quedamos en el árbol de polvo de hada" Fue fácil que Dess fuera al árbol, sólo con decir Bolt salió disparada. Ahora sólo faltaba Vidia, la pieza maestra de mi rompecabezas.

"¿Vidia? ¿Estás despierta? ¡¿Vidia?!" tardó en abrir la puerta, pero al final la abrió tras mucho insistir.

"Quieres por favor dejar de golpear la puerta de esa forma, ¡la vas a romper!"

"Qué bien que estés despierta"

"¿Gracias a quién?" dijo con su típico tono irónico. La había despertado y estaba de muy mal humor.

"Vamos a jugar al escondite, ¿te apuntas?"

"¡No! Déjame dormir" _respuesta incorrecta._

"No era una pregunta" _en realidad sí_ "así que vamos, sé que te gusta mucho ese juego, se te da realmente bien"

"¿Quizás por que soy una hada de vuelo veloz?" lógicamente.

"Venga, Sil me ha dicho que tenía ganas de que te apuntaras..." _yo lo dejo caer y si cuela..._

"Arg, está bien, iré dentro de un rato. Y ahora vete y déjame tranquila" _Bien,_ _espero que venga_ _._ _Seguimos_ _._

Llegué al árbol y Sil no estaba.

"¿Qué pasó con Sil? ¿No quiere venir a jugar?" _no lo entiendo, a ella le encanta este juego..._

"Intenté despertarla pero es imposible, por mucho que grite no se levanta. ¿Y Vidia?"

"Ahora viene, se está arreglando" _creo_ _._

"Bien, pues empecemos" era casi mediodía y nos pusimos a jugar. No tardó mucho en llegar Vidia.

"Oye Fawn, ¿Y Sil?" _ouch, no conté con que seguiría durmiendo._

"Bueno... digamos que... sigue en su casa" _¿_ _Cuándo hará el favor de levantarse_ _?_

"¿Qué? Me dijiste que Sil..."

"¿Porqué te importa tanto?" al decir eso se calló y me giró la espalda gruñendo. _Cada vez tengo más claro que_ _le gusta Sil._ Hicimos un par de rondas y al fin apareció.

"Hey, hola Sil ¿te apuntas? Estamos jugando al escondite" _mejor tarde que nunca..._

"¡Claro! ¿Quién os busca?"

"Iridessa"

"Perfecto" y fue esconderse con Vidia. _Así me gusta Sil,_ _bien hecho_ _._

Fui a esconderme pero no tardé en ser descubiertas. Cuando vi a Sil con Vidia la zona de los atrapados, empecé a tener más esperanzas con ella. _Tengo que charlar con ella a solas,_ _tiene que coger fuerzas para confesarse_ _._

Las siguientes en ser descubiertas fueron Rosetta y Tink.

"¡Ahora es el turno de Vidia!" Con Vidia no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de ser descubiertas, pero esta vez tardó más de lo habitual. _Creo que estoy mejorando en esto._

"Fawn, por fin te encuentro"

"¿Rosetta? Creí que nos buscava Vidia"

"Se ha ido a su casa con Sil, se ve que la ha dejado empapada de alguna forma"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" _eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito?_

"No se, cuando las vi ya se iban" _espero que les vaya bien,_ _quizás no hará falta hablar con ella_ _._

Seguimos jugando y cuando Dess me encontró, vi que Sil no estaba. Rosetta me informó de lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué tenía fiebre dices?"

"Sí... tenía la cara toda roja" _Sil en casa de Vidia a solas y vuelve toda roja... creo que ese_ _no_ _fue_ _un rojo de fiebre_ "se fue a su casa"

Seguimos jugando sin Sil y aproveché para esconderme con Vidia para hablar con ella.

"Oye, ¿que ha pasado en tu casa? Sil no es de las que coge fiebre tan fácilmente..."

"Hmm... bueno, digamos que no tenía en mente que a ella le gustaban las hadas..." ¿ _cómo que no lo tenías en mente? ¿A caso ayer no lo dejó suficientemente claro?_ _Qué desastre Vidia..._

"¿Y...?" _continua, vamos._

"Y... hice algo que le molestó"

"¿Y ese algo es...?" _venga, dímelo._

"No tengo por qué decírtelo. Deja el tema ¿vale?" _pasó algo, esto esta más que claro. Tengo que ir a por Sil para que me lo cuente._

"De acuerdo, no me lo digas si no quieres..."

Tras un par de rondas más, decidimos terminar de jugar y fui directa a por Sil, tenía que saber qué había pasado en casa de Vidia.

Llamé a su puerta y entré.

"¿Sil? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" _seguro que la fiebre se te pasó enseguida._

"Sí, gracias por visitarme..."

"Ahora en serio, ¿qué pasó cuando fuiste a casa de Vidia? Dudo mucho que cogieras fiebre" _vamos al grano._

"Nada... sólo me encontraba un poco mal y..."

"Venga ya, a mí no me engañas, cuéntamelo. Ya sabes que yo sé guardar bien un secreto" tras esperar unos segundos y suspirar empezó a contarlo.

"Verás... desde hace un tiempo... he estado enamorada de... Vidia" _oh vamos Sil, no te andes con rodeos._

"Ah, ya, eso ya lo sabía, yo quiero saber lo que pasó antes en su casa"

"¿¡Q-q-que ya lo sabías!? ¿Cómo?" _una hada de los animales se da cuenta de todo._

"Bueeno, tenía algunas sospechas pero con lo de ayer quedó muy claro"

"¿Alguien más lo sabe?"

"No sé... puede, pero te aseguro que Vidia no sospecha nada. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno... entramos en su casa... empezó a cambiarse... y cuando me dí cuenta..." _no me digas que..._

"¿Se desnudó? Jajajajaja" _por la cara que puso entendí que era_ _exactamente_ _eso lo que pasó._

"¡Fawn!" no podía parar de reír.

"Está bien, ya paro" tras recuperarme continué "yo creo que tienes que confesarle lo que sientes por ella" _a ese ritmo Tink lo tiene muy crudo._

"¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que me odie de por vida? Además, soy totalmente incapaz, cuando se me acerca no puedo pensar con claridad"

"Bueno, si no lo haces tú... quizás lo haga otro" _hay que presionarla._

"¿Cómo que otro?"

"No... nada, que podría haber otro si no te espabilas. Mañana en la fiesta podría ser tu gran oportunidad"

"No me presiones ¿vale?, ya lo pensaré" _dejaré que lo pienses entonces._

"Está bien, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo" le guié el ojo y me largué.

"Adiós Fawn..." veo que Sil es más lanzada que Tink, mañana va a ser un gran día.

Fui a casa de Vidia, tenía que rematar el asunto y dar un pequeño empujón a Silvermist.

"¿Vidia? ¿Estás?" no le gustaba demasiado recibir visitas, pero era importante.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Es Silvermist, he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que fueras a su casa cuanto antes, para hablar de no se qué tema en privado" se puso un poco nerviosa, señal de que se lo había tragado.

"Vaya... tendré que ir entonces" _seguro que te mueres de ganas._

"Iría contigo, pero al parecer sólo quiere que vayas tú"

"Pues nada, hasta luego Fawn" _per-fec-to._ Ahora sólo me falta Tink.

Fui a su casa para hablar con ella.

"Tink, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente tú y yo" _a ver como me lo monto..._

"¿De qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Una fiesta de pijamas es lo que pasa, y mañana"

"Ahh, ya, será genial"

"Sí, y será en casa de Vidia, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?" _por supuesto que lo sabes_

"O-oh... ¿crees... que debería decirle lo que siento por ella... mañana?" _tendrías que haberlo hecho hace siglos..._

"¡Pues claro! No puedes quedarte guardarte para ti esos sentimientos para siempre, te volverás loca. Además... no eres la única que está enamorada de Vidia"

"¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tú...?"

" **¡No!** Yo no, pero si no te espabilas, se te adelantará"

"Pero... no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo... si me rechaza... las cosas entre nosotras cambiarán... al igual que pasó con nosotras..." tenía razón, pero no por eso tenía que torturarse de esa forma.

"Quizás, pero es Vidia, no le afectará demasiado... Si te rechaza se sentirá incómoda los dos primeros días pero después se le pasará, estoy segura"

"¿En serio?" _probablemente._

"Claro que sí, ganas más de lo que pierdes declarándote. Te vas a sacar un enorme peso de encima, ya verás"

"Quizás tengas razón" _siempre la tengo_ "puede que lo haga en la fiesta..."

"Así me gusta. Mira, os quedáis a solas en una habitación y se lo dices directamente. Quién sabe, puede que todo salga bien y todo..."

"Gracias Fawn, eres una gran amiga" _ya está. La batalla, acaba de empezar._

Después de dar tantas vueltas por Pixie Hollow, se empezó a hacer tarde y decidí terminar por hoy. Fui a mi casa para pensar en todas los posibles finales de mañana. Podía pasar de todo, pero tenía que hacer lo posible para que en ése final, estuviéramos Tink y yo juntas. Quizás era un poco egoísta, pero quería que Tink fuera feliz. Me puse a dormir temprano porque mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.


	9. La fiesta de pijamas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 9: La fiesta de pijamas.

Desperté más temprano que ayer y con mucha energía. Por si el día no podía empezar mejor, oí a lo lejos una campanilla muy característica. Era el repartidor de pastelitos de miel, me encantaban a todos les volvía locos. Me llevé unos cuantos, quizás demasiados y los guardé para más tarde. Fui a buscar a Sil con un pastelito, pero no estaba en su casa. _Qué raro... debería estar durmiendo a estas horas, quizás..._ Una idea loca pasó por mi cabeza, y fui a casa de Vidia.

"¿Vidia? ¿Estás?" _le diré si quiere pastelitos como excusa._

"¡Fawn! ¿Te das cuenta de lo pesada que llegas a ser a veces?" no me esperaba a que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos pero tampoco esperaba tal reacción. No había rastro de Sil.

"Yo... sólo quería darte un pastelito..." _está realmente enfadada... ¿será por lo de ayer?_ Abrió la puerta y me cogió el pastelito de miel.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre engañarme de esa forma? ¿Sabes la vergüenza que pasé con Sil?" _sí, es por lo de ayer._

"L-lo siento, debí interpretar mal a Sil..." _qué mala soy a veces..._

"¡Arg!" cerró la puerta de un portazo "¡vete!" _¿qué demonios pasó en casa de Sil? ¿y dónde está?_

Tenía que encontrarla a toda costa, así que fui por todos lados hasta que finalmente la encontré durmiendo debajo de un árbol. _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Tan mal se duerme en su cama? Voy a despertarla agradablemente._

"Sil... soy Vidia... sí... Silvermist... hazme tuya... bésame... hmmm sí..." le iba susurrando al oído para que tuviera un dulce despertar.

" **¡FAWN!** " _creo que no funcionó_ "maldita seas, no te metas en mis sueños" _o tal vez sí._

"Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo jajaja" no podía parar de reír.

"Me tienes un poco hasta las narices, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a Vidia a mi casa? ¿¡Estás loca!? Casi me da un infarto" _justo lo que quería oír._

"¿Qué tal fue?"

"¿Sabes qué? No te lo voy a contar, no te lo mereces" _yo creo que sí..._

"Esta bien, no me lo digas, pero entonces no te diré de quién está enamorada Tink..." _a ver si con esto la pillo..._

"¿Tink está enamorada? ¿De quién?" _bien..._

"No lo sé, quizás si me dices cómo fue anoche con Vidia me vuelva la memoria" _un poco más..._

"Aunque te lo cuente no me lo vas a decir ¿Verdad?" _casi, por qué poco. Me ha pillado._

"¡Correcto! Veo que vas aprendiendo" _tengo que buscar una alternativa._

"Qué mala eres..." _hehe_

"Y lo bien que me lo paso...oye, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a comer pastelitos de miel?" _puede que comiendo me lo cuente._

"Ñam sí, son mis favoritos" y nos fuimos. _Me pregunto que pasó ayer..._

Llegamos a mi casa y los devoramos en segundos.

"Definitivamente, sabe mejor estando en compañía" ya no podía comer más, estaba llena hasta arriba.

"Cuánta razón"

"Entonces... ¿me contarás ahora lo que pasó ayer en tu casa?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Déjalo ya" _parece que algo pasó y no fue muy bien..._

"Vale, ya lo dejo... ¿Pero cuando os beséis me lo contarás verdad?"

"No tienes remedio..." _supongo que eso es un sí_ "¿Has pasado ya por el árbol de polvo de hada?"

"Aún no, si vas te acompaño"

"Perfecto, ayer Terence me dijo que Zarina podría ir a la fiesta de ésta noche, pero no sé cuando terminará de hacer sus labores" _hay que empezar a divertirse, hoy es el día_.

"¡Oh no! Tenemos que ir a por ella. La princesa nos necesita, hay que salvarla del malvado dragón Terence" _Fawn y Sil al rescate._

"En serio Fawn, eres de lo que no hay" dijo riendo un poco.

"¡Vamos, a por nuestra damisela!"

"Vamos allá" y fuimos a buscar a Zarina.

"Buenos días Terence" dijo aburridamente Sil.

"Venimos a recuperar la princesa y no dudaremos en acabar contigo malvado dragón"me imaginé con una espada en la mano.

"¿Qué le pasa a Fawn?" ella se puso reír.

"Nada, que se ha levantado con el hala izquierda. ¿Dónde está Zarina?"

"Se ha ido ya a su casa, dijo que tenía que preparar no se qué polvos" la espada imaginaria que llevaba me dio una idea.

"Vamos mi capitana, hay que encontrar el tesoro perdido de la isla Zarín" Terence me miraba raro, pero es Terence.

"¿Ahora somos piratas?" _por supuesto, tendría que haberme llevado ese parche del barco pirata._

"Aaarrgh, levad anclas"

Llegamos a casa de Zarina y vi a una ardilla muy traviesa que me retó a jugar.

"Esta vez no te dejaré ganar" me encantan las ardillas, si tuviera que ser un animal, sin duda sería una ardilla.

"Buenos días Fawn, veo que te diviertes" estaban Sil y Zarina en la puerta de su casa.

"Hey Zarina, ¿Te vienes?"hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos con ella, tenía ganas de enseñarle lo que había cambiado en Pixie Hollow en ese último año.

"En un momento, estoy acabando una mezcla para ésta noche" _pues termina ya y vámonos._

"¿Para ésta noche?" le preguntó Sil.

"Sí, son unos polvos que se pone en las bebidas y hace que seas tú misma. Los he llamado 'la máscara', a los piratas les encantaba ¿Queréis probar un poco?"

"Claro" Zarina le dio un vaso y bebió un poco.

"Waao, me siento mejor. Fawn, ven a probar ésto" _vamos a ver..._

"Vooy" me lo bebí de un trago y en un momento sentí un impulso de salir a correr que no pude evitar "¡Yuhuuuu!" me sentía con más energía que nunca, fue impresionante.

Perdí a Sil en un momento. Volé por todos lados, hice algunas acrobacias y por poco me estrello contra el molino de polvo de hada. _Éste polvo es genial, en la fiesta sera la clave. ¡La fiesta! Hay que prepararlo todo._

Fui a casa de Vidia lo más rápido que pude. Ella estaba organizando la casa y hablando con Rosetta.

"Hey, vengo a ayudar. ¿Qué falta?" se espantaron un poco al aparecer tan de repente.

"Wow, no te había visto venir. Voy a por la bebida, si quieres puedes..." _no hay tiempo que perder._

"¿Voy a por ella, dónde hay que ir?"

"Buck me dijo que podría darnos algunas, está en la colina..." _ni siquiera para terminar las frases, vamos._

"Vale, adiós" y me fui pitando.

Lo encontré cerca de su casa hablando con otras hadas de los animales y le pedí las bebidas.

"¡Fawn! Espera ¿dónde vas tan rápido?"

"Ah, hey Sil, Ros dice que tenemos que traer bebidas, rápido"

"Tse tse tse tse tse... espera un momento, no hace falta que corras" no podía ir más despacio.

"Pero es que no puedo parar, ¡vamos!" _._ Cogimos un montón de bebidas y las trajimos a casa de Vidia.

Las subí a una habitación y cuando bajé las encontré hablando como si nada.

"...entre todos vamos a montar una gran fiesta ésta noche" dijo Vidia.

"Ni que lo digas, qué ganas tengo ya..." _parece que lo de ayer tampoco fue tan malo, están hablando como si nada._

Pasamos la tarde terminando de prepararlo todo y yo no paraba de ir de un lado para otro. Encontré a Tink y le conté sobre esos polvos.

"Tink, tienes que probar esos polvos de Zarina. Son geniales, me ha activado en un momento, aunque Sil parece estar de lo más tranquila..." _creo que tiene afectos diferentes según la persona._

"¿Sí? ¡Quiero probarlos!" no me esperaba menos de Tink. La llevé arriba con las bebidas y le dí un poco.

"¿Qué te parecen? ¿Cómo te sientes?" no la noté muy diferente...

"Pues... no sé, estoy como más... atrevida, es como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa sin importarme las consecuencias" _wow, es perfecto, así se podrá confesar sin problemas._

"Genial, ve a hablar con Vidia entonces" se la veía muy decidida y bajamos a por ella pero justamente se puso a hablar.

"Em... una pregunta chicas" dijo alzando la voz "Exactamente... ¿Qué se supone que se hace en una fiesta de pijamas?" todos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. _Em... ahora que lo pienso... Gliss no lo dejó muy claro..._ El silencio no tardó en hacerse notar.

"Pues... no se..." nadie supo qué responder y llegó Terence.

"Terence, tú qué crees que se hace en una fiesta de pijamas?" le pregunté. Todos nos enfocamos hacia él.

"Eh... Yo creo que... hablar de chicos, contar historias... jugar a juegos... no sé" _me sirve._

"¡Fiesta de pijamas!" grité para animar el ambiente y seguimos con nuestras cosas.

Los polvos de Zarina empezaron a dejar de hacer efecto y cada vez estaba más tranquila. Tink estaba más habladora de lo habitual, cada vez que la veía estaba con alguien diferente. Pensé en que sería mejor dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar entre las tres, así que me centré en pasarlo bien esta noche y me puse a jugar con Clank y Bobble.

Al cabo de un rato, se hizo de noche y empezó oficialmente la fiesta de pijamas. Sacamos las bebidas y Zarina nos contó sobre su polvo rojo.

"Quien quiera probarlo que ponga una pizca de nada en la bebida, con sólo un poco ya basta" y la mayoría lo probamos, menos Sil y Iridessa.

Al beber de nuevo me activé otra vez y no pude parar de dar vueltas. Era el segundo vaso de Tink, no sé si era mala idea pero no me preocupé demasiado.

"¿Qué os parece si volvemos a jugar al 'Yo nunca...'? Dess no lo ha probado aún" dijo Tink. _Bien, juguemos!_ Pero a Vidia y Terence no les convenció la idea.

"Yo tampoco jugaré, ya tuve suficiente con el otro día" _hehe, Sil ha empezado a mover ficha... ¿qué harás Tink? No puedes dejar de jugar si has propuesto tú la idea, qué fallo por tu parte._

Empezamos a jugar y al cabo de un rato apareció Terence. Parecía un poco deprimido... había que animarlo.

"Terence, vamos ¿a qué viene esa cara?" _y ahora están ellas dos a solas en la habitación... Tink se dio cuenta y no tardó en ir._

"Voy a ver qué ha pasado ahí dentro" y Tink entró. _Espero que no las pille en una situación... comprometedora._

"¿Quieres ir fuera a hablar? Aquí es imposible" y fui fuera con Terence "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Les he contado lo de que a mí me gusta Bolt... y no me han hecho caso..." _¿a Sil y a Vidia? A quién se le ocurre contárselo a ellas dos..._

"Oh vamos Terence, ellas tienen otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Mira, te diré lo que tienes que hacer..."

"Faaawn, tú lo sabías ¿Verdad? Y no me dijiste nada" apareció Sil de repente gritando como loca.

"No sé de qué..." daba hasta un poco de miedo y todo.

"Terence, vuelve a la casa, tengo que hablar con ella a solas" se fue dentro sin haber terminado la conversación "¿Sabías que Tink estaba enamorada de Vidia y no me lo contaste?" _uff, no podía salir nada bueno con las tres en la misma habitación._

"Wowowowo, ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?"

"S-se han besado..." _¿Qué? ¿Vidia y Tink? ¿Mi Tink y tú Vidia? Imposible._

"¿Que qué? ¿C-cómo ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?" _no encuentro la forma de que ésto tome lógica._

"¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Todo iba perfecto hasta que llegó Tink..." me contó lo que pasó. Creo que el polvo de Zarina nos ha vuelto a todos un poco locos.

"Ui, parece que Vidia está muy descontrolada... ¿En serio te empezó a lamer la cara? Será mejor que vayas a por ella" _todo apunta a que Tink se lanzó sin más y Vidia no pudo evitarlo. Estoy segura de que si Sil vuelve y habla con Vidia, todo se arreglará. Jamás imaginé que esto pudiera ocurrir._ Volvimos dentro y me uní al yo nunca, que estaba perdiendo su gracia con tanto lío.

Tras dejar de jugar, Rosetta e Iridessa se pusieron a hablar con Terence de su problema con Bolt. No tenía ganas de aguantarlo, así que me uní con Zarina, Clank y Bobble para cantar canciones de piratas. Al cabo de un rato, entraron las tres al comedor con una cara de preocupación. _Daría lo que fuera por saber lo que pasó ahí dentro..._ Se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a susurrar cosas. Después, Sil se fue arriba y no volvió a bajar.

 _¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí arriba? ¿Porqué Sil no se queda con Vidia? ¿Qué le ha dicho Tink?_

Vidia iba a su rollo, hacía lo que le daba un poco la gana y al cabo de un rato, se fue de casa sin decir nada.

"Chicas, ¿qué le pasa a Vidia?" preguntó Rosetta.

"Necesita aire fresco... Es que... des de que nos besamos... está diferente..." _¿a dónde quieres llegar Tink? Vas a montar un caos._

"¿Beso? ¿Qué beso Tink? ¿Besaste a Vidia?" con las palabras de Rosetta todos se echaron encima de Tink.

"Cuenta cuenta" _esto no va a terminar bien, pero quiero saber lo que pasó antes._

"Sí, dime, ¿qué pasó ahí arriba con Sil?" le pregunté.

"S-se me escapó... lo siento, no os lo puedo decir" _¿entonces para qué diablos abres la boca? Arg, qué rabia, tengo que hablar con ella._

"Tink, ven conmigo" la cogí del brazo y la llevé fuera para que no nos oyeran.

"Tienes que contarme lo que pasó ahí dentro después de que os besarais" _iba a explotar de la intriga._

"B-bueno... después de que se fuera Sil..." ¿s _í...?_ "Vidia se puso muy nerviosa de repente... empezó a murmurar cosas y se puso un tanto histérica"

"Woah..." _debe de haber sido un poco chocante que la besaran así sin más._

"Luego... se empezó a desnudar, intenté detenerla pero fue imposible" por un momento creí haber escuchado mal.

"¿Se desnudó? ¿Porqué?" _¿qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza?_

"No lo sé, no entendía nada. Luego entró Sil y Vidia se le echó encima" _jaja, Sil debió de haber alucinado_ "conseguimos calmarla y vestirla entre las dos" _¿y porqué se fue Sil a la cama? Aunque ahora la que más me preocupa es Vidia..._

"Espero que no cometa una estupidez por ahí suelta de noche"

"¿Qué hago ahora Fawn?" _hay que aclarar esto lo antes posible._

"Tienes que hablar con Vidia mañana sin falta. Dile lo que sientes y terminará todo" _tienes que olvidar a Vidia de una vez._

"E-está bien" desde lejos vi a un caracol y lo llevé dentro de casa.

"Chicos, éste es nuestro nuevo colega, ¡Vidio!. Es un poquitín de nada más lento que Vidia, pero nos hará compañía mientras no esté" todos empezaron a reír.

A partir de ahí nos pusimos a jugar con el caracol y reímos como nunca. Fue una gran noche, un poco caótica, pero muy divertida.

Algunos se fueron a dormir ya cansados de tanto jaleo, yo me quedé despierta esperando a que volviera Vidia. Tras unas cuatro horas de su desaparición y con todos los demás durmiendo volvió.

"Por fin, empezaba a pensar que te había atrapado un halcón o algo"

"Ya sabes que soy más rápida que ellos" _cierto._

"¿Ya se te aclararon las ideas?"

"¿Están todos durmiendo ya?"

"Sí... ha sido una noche muy movida, sobretodo para Tink. En serio, ¿qué se te pasaba por la cabeza cuando te empezaste a desnudar?" se puso roja de golpe.

"¿T-t-te lo ha contado?" _Tink me lo cuenta todo._

"Sí, y creo que deberías hablar con ella mañana" suspiró "sé que te gusta Sil y deberías confesarte, pero tienes que aclarar las cosas con Tink primero"

"Lo sé... ¿Cómo sabes lo de Sil?" _tendré un sexto sentido o algo._

"Será que me fijo mucho en los detalles"

"¿Desde cuándo Tink está colada por mí? No tenía ni idea..." _mira que no darte cuenta..._

"Más de lo que piensas" tras un absoluto silencio, Vidia puso fin a la conversación.

"Bueno... voy a dormir un poco... estoy agotada"

"Yo también, ah sí, te presento a tu sustituto, el caracol Vidio"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es mi sustituto?" me reí ante su reacción.

"Nada, nada, buenas noches"

Fui a dormir con Clank y Bobble y Vidia fue a otra habitación con Ros y Dess. Sabía que Vidia no podría dormir con esos dos, no les caía muy bien. Había sido una noche muy larga, espero que pueda dormir hasta tarde mañana. Creo que esas dos no me necesitarán más, aunque aún no sé por qué Sil se fue a la cama... Caí rendida y me dormí sin más.


	10. Durmiendo entre lágrimas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 10: Durmiendo entre lágrimas.

* * *

El golpe en la cara de un enorme pie me despertó a buena mañana. _Son por esas pequeñas cosas por las que Vidia no quiere dormir con los chicos._

Me levanté y comprobé que todos estaban durmiendo. Faltaba Terence, que ya debería estar en el árbol de polvo de hada. _¿Cómo es posible que Sil siga durmiendo? Se fue a dormir muy temprano._ Al recordar todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, califiqué la fiesta de pijamas como una de las más épicas que nunca habíamos hecho. _Bien, voy a ver a Terence a ver que tal se encuentra._ En el comedor me encontré a un coleguilla.

 _Oh, veo que al final sí que hay alguien despierto._

"Buenos días Vidio" _debe de ser el primer caracol en participar en una fiesta de pijamas._

"¡Terence! Buenos días" tenía unas ojeras bien lindas.

"Hola Fawn, sí que te levantas con energía"

"Sí, el mundo no está hecho para los vagos. ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste anoche?"

"Bueno... me divertí bastante aunque ahora no me puedo quitarme a Bolt de la cabeza"

"Aix... olvídalo, él nunca se fijará en ti" _no tardará mucho en empezar a salir con Dess._

"Lo sé..." en el fondo me daba un poco de pena, pero solo un poco.

"Anímate venga, el sol sonríe para todos" una vez recibida la ración diaria, fui a mi casa para pensar qué hacer.

 _Vamos a ver... Tink dice que hoy va a confesarse a Vidia cuando pueda. Yo le dije a Vidia que tenía que arreglar lo de Tink antes de intentar nada con Sil. Después de lo del beso, no creo que Sil se confiese... Tengo que verla para que no se dé por vencida. Pero si vuelvo a casa de Vidia puede que me encuentre a las tres y no pueda hablar con ella... esperaré a que una de las dos aparezca para hacer mi movimiento._

No pasó más de una hora cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Hola? ¿Fawn?" _¡Bingo!_

"Silvermist... ¿cómo estás?" le cogí las manos para consolarla, parecía deprimida.

"Bien... más o menos, he estado mejor. ¿Cómo fue anoche?"

"Fue divertido, no tendrías que haber ido a la cama tan pronto"

"¿Pasó algo más entre Tink y Vidia?"

"Bueno... Vidia se fue a media noche de repente, no sé muy bien porqué y... de alguna forma ahora todos saben lo del beso... pero te juro que yo no se lo dije a nadie" _no quise decirle que fue Tink, por que no quiero liar más el asunto._

"Te creo... ¿y qué pasará ahora? Es decir, Tink y Vidia juntas... ¿crees que les irá bien?" _¿Qué? Sil está peor de lo que pensaba._

"¿Perdona? Que yo sepa no hay nada serio entre esas dos, ¿es que acaso vas a rendirte sin más? ¿no vas a confesarle tus sentimientos?"

"No puedo hacerle esto a Tink..." _argh vamos Sil, Vidia_ _nunca saldría con_ _Tink._

"Claro que puedes, no tienes que darte por vencida, Vidia no la ha correspondido aún. Tienes que hablar con ella cuanto antes" _pero después de que lo haga Tink por favor, no quiero ni pensar qué_ _pasaría si Tink os viera a_ _las dos juntas._

"¿Y qué hago? Voy a verla y le digo, hey Vid, ¿sabes lo del beso de anoche con Tink? Pues verás, la cosa es que a mi también me gustas y quiero salir contigo. Va a flipar en colores, y ya sabes lo nerviosa que me pongo en esos momentos" _pues no es mala idea..._

"Aún así, deberías hablar con ella"

"Buf... lo pensare... Voy a poner gotas de rocío en algunas telarañas para relajarme" _perfecto, así dará tiempo a que Tink se confiese._

"Claro y anímate, aún no está todo perdido"

"Gracias por todo Fawn" _creo que lo he hecho bastante bien._

"Nos vemos"

 _Bien, todo va sobre ruedas, voy a pasar por casa de Vidia a ver quién se ha levantado._ Y tras esperar a que Sil se fuera a hacer sus cosas, me dirigí a la casa de la fiesta.

Al llegar vi a Clank y Bobble recogiendo los vasos que había por ahí tirados, los demás seguían durmiendo. _Venga chicas, no me hagáis esperar más._

"Hey Bobby, ¿que te pareció la fiesta de anoche?"

"Fantástica, tengo muchas ganas de contárselo a Gliss" _por supuesto, hemos dejado el listón bien alto._

"¿A qué hora volvió Vidia?" pregunto Clank.

"No lo sé, me quedé despierta hasta tarde esperándola pero al final apareció. Voy a hacerle pagar por hacerme esperar tanto" cogí a Vidio que 'corría' por ahí y subí a despertarla. Entré en la habitación donde estaban Dess, Ros y Vid y le puse el caracol encima. No tardó mucho en abrir los ojos.

"¿Qué demonios...? ¿¡Fawn!?" la dejé empapada de baba de caracol.

"Shhh, vas a despertar a las demás"

"Maldita seas, ¿porqué me despiertas? Mira como me has dejado..."

"Bueno... teóricamente te ha despertado el caracol, yo sólo estaba aquí para verlo" _qué risa..._

"Veo que no te aburres eeh..."

"Y yo veo que sigues vestida, así me gusta" me lanzó una mirada digna de Vidia.

"Cállate, no me lo recuerdes" y se fue al comedor un poco de mal humor.

Me encanta despertar a la gente con una sonrisa. Ahora es el turno de Tink.

Tink estaba con Zarina, la cuál decía cosas mientras dormía.

"Tink, Tink, Tink, Tink, Tink, Tink" le iba dando con el dedo en la nariz, pero no despertaba... _hmmm... si la beso ahora... nadie se enterará... nah, prefiero no arriesgarme._ Al final despertó.

"Tink, buenos días"

"Hey ...nos ...días" _hay que espabilarla._

"Vidia está a punto de irse, ¡si no corres se irá para siempre!"

"¿Q-qué? Fawn, no digas tonterías" en parte tenía razón, ya que si Sil hablaba con Vidia primero, Tink perdería la oportunidad de confesarse.

"Vamos Tink, te espero abajo" _con las dos despiertas ya puedo estar_ _mucho_ _más tranquila._ Me puse a recoger un poco y limpiar con Bobble y Clank, Vidia parecía que estaba esperando a Tink. Cuando bajó fue directamente a por Vidia y le susurró algo al oído.

"Os dejamos la casa para vosotros" y se fueron. _¿Habrán ido a casa de Tink?_ Me quedé un rato más limpiando, la casa estaba realmente hecha un desastre. Apareció Rosetta y aproveché para dejarle el resto a ella. _No puedo aguantar más, tengo que ir a espiar._

Desde unos metros de su casa se podían oír los lloros de mi tintineadora, me partía el alma. No sabía si ir a consolarla o dejar que se desahogara. Tras veinte segundos dudando, entré en su casa. No podía soportar verla llorar de esa forma.

"¡Tink!" nada más entrar la abracé.

"F-Fawn... le... le... le gus-ta otra" dijo entre sollozos.

"¿Qué dices? ¿A Vidia le gusta alguien?" _qué_ _gran sorpresa_ _._

"¿N-no lo sabías?" tenía que hacer como si no lo supiese, si no me llevaría una buena ostia.

"No tenía ni idea, Vidia es una caja de sorpresas"

"Me mentiste... me-me dijiste que me sentiría mejor... pero no es verdad" me empujó de golpe y empezó a ponerse roja de rabia.

"Te dije que te quitarías un peso de encima..."

"¡Da igual! No debí haberte hecho caso, estaba mejor antes. ¡Encima Vidia no recuerda nada de lo que pasó anoche!" _¿que no recuerda nada?_ _eso no es lo que parecía esta mañana cuando hablé con ella._

"Tink..." intenté acercarme a ella para tranquilizarla pero estaba hecha una fiera.

"¡Vete! ¡No quiero estar contigo!" eso dolió más que la picadura de mil avispas. Cuando Tink se ponía así solo se podía esperar a que se tranquilizara.

"Está bien... si necesitas algo... estaré en casa" me fui con un mal sabor de boca. No esperaba a que me echara de esa forma. _¿Cómo arreglo yo esto?_

Llegué a mi casa y me tumbé en la cama. _¿Porqué le habrá dicho a Tink que no recuerda nada? No lo entiendo... Espero que a Sil le vaya mejor. Creo que mi plan no va a funcionar_ _del todo bien_ _después de todo... Ahora Tink est_ _ará_ _enfadada conmigo..._ _Quizás esté equivocada y a Tink no le intereso de esa forma..._ Me deprimí, no tenía ganas de nada, ya no me importaba ni Vidia ni la fiesta de anoche. Luego pensé en que quizás Tink había descubierto que a Vidia le gusta Sil y que yo lo sabía desde el principio. _Si se entera de que ayudé a Sil a confesarse estoy perdida. Maldita sea... nada me sale bien._ Voy a dar un paseo para aclarar las ideas.

 _¿Esas dos no son...? ¡Sí!_

"¡Siiiiil! No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos" _van cogiditas de la mano... que monas._

"N-no es lo que parece" _hehe, con eso me queda más claro aún._

"Qué feliz estoy por las dos, mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, sabía que en el fondo Vidia estaba colada por ti" _bueno, algo salió bien después de todo. Espero que sean felices las dos._

"¡Fawn!"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto?" _se ha puesto roja y todo..._

"Sí... pero hemos quedado en mantenerlo en secreto, así que te agradecería que no se lo contaras a los demás" mi cerebro hizo un cambio de xip.

"Woo, ¡que emoción! tendréis que esconderos tras las sombras para ocultar vuestro amor prohibido, porque si os descubren los malos os impedirán veros por siempre. La lucha del amor contra lo imposible..." mi 'depresión' duró poco, verlas juntas me animó un montón.

"En fin, no se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?"

"Seré una tumba, pero si vais cogiditas de la mano os van a pillar en seguida hehe" _qué despistadas..._

"Si nos disculpas... vamos a casa de Sil para tener más... privacidad" _veo que Vidia va en serio, espero que se diviertan._

Después de animarme, pensé en arreglar las cosas con Tink. _No sé si debería volver a su casa... se la veía muy enfadada. Pasaré por delante... sólo... daré un paseo por ahí._

Me acerqué a su casa pero parecía que no había nadie. Miré por la ventana y no estaba. _¿Dónde estará? Cada vez estoy más perdida. No quiero ir a casa de Sil porque estará con Vidia... Iré al invierno, quizás haya ido a ver a Peri._

Me puse el abrigo y fui a casa de Peri, pero no había rastro de Tink.

"Ah, hola Fawn. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Nada sólo..." _improvisa, rápido_ "¡Quería organizar una batalla de bolas de nieve mañana!" fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

"Oh ¡Qué bien! Me encanta, pero mañana no nos va bien, hemos quedado en ir de excursión a la montaña del norte. ¿Qué tal pasado mañana?"

"Sí, perfecto. Quedamos así entonces" _y como quien no quiere la cosa, ya tenemos plan para dentro de dos días._

"Tengo ganas de volver a ver a Tink" _y yo..._

"Bueno, nos vemos Peri" Fallé, y me quedaba sin opciones. _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ _Ojalá tuviera un aparato para contactar con ella..._

 _En fin, volveré a casa de Tink. Si está le comentaré lo de la guerra de nieve._

Ahora sí que estaba en casa y al parecer se le había pasado el enfado.

"¿Tink?"

"¡Fawn! Sil tiene una cita esta noche ¿Tú sabes algo?" _¿_ _una cita?_

"No me ha dicho nada... ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Fui a su casa antes y me dijo que tenia que arreglarse para la cita. ¿Con quién podrá ser?" _¿fue a casa de Sil y no la vió con Vidia? Qué raro..._

"Ni idea, pero espero que sean felices juntas"

"¿Juntas? ¿Son dos hadas?" _Arrg, qué despiste. ¿Qué le digo?_

"Oh, sí, supongo vamos. En el primer Yo nunca quedó muy claro que le gustan las hadas..." _espero que cuele._

"Ya veo... entonces... en... ton... ces... ¡No lo sé! Ayúdame Fawn" _por los pelos._

"¿Y si... se lo preguntas?"

"No me lo quiere decir"

"Pues entonces espera a que te lo digan, no seas tan impaciente. Ah por cierto, en dos días tenemos una batalla de bolas de nieve en invierno"

"¿Sí? ¿Y eso?"

"No sé, he ido a hablar con Peri y eso me ha dicho" _algún día pagaré por todas las mentiras que digo, pero mientras tanto..._

"¿Porqué has ido a ver a mi hermana?"

"La verdad es que... pasé por tu casa y al no verte pensé que habrías ido a su casa. Quería... hacer las paces contigo. Parecías tan enfadada..."

"Fawn... l-lo siento, no quería gritarte de esa forma... no fue culpa tuya" _al final no era para tanto..._ Me abrazó y su aroma me derrumbó.

"¿Puedo... quedarme en tu casa esta noche?" _¡qué diablos le estás preguntando Fawn!_ Me dejé llevar, quizás por la reciente unión entre Sil y Vidia, o por simple gusto, quien sabe.

"E-e-em... b-bueno, no veo porqué no..." me miraba extrañada. Supongo que dijo que sí por la situación, pero me puse nerviosa igualmente. Empecé a reír tontamente.

"¿P-porqué esa petición de repente? No se... hace mucho que no nos quedamos en casa de la otra a dormir. Des de antes del..." _beso._

"Sí, bueno, es que con lo de la fiesta de pijamas y tal... no se, quería ir a d-dormir fuera otra vez y..." _cada vez estaba más y más nerviosa, no sabía lo que decía._

"Fawn... tú... a caso sigues..." _no lo digas, no lo digas._ Cerré los ojos para evitar oírlo, que estupidez "¿sigues enamorada de mi?" _mierda._

"E-ae... fff..." suspiré, no me salían las palabras "... sí" tanto planear las cosas y predecir eventos para terminar así, qué desastre. La cara de sorpresa de Tink me decía que no lo sabía. No tenía ni la más remota idea de como terminaría esto. Se sentó en la silla y se puso las manos a la cabeza.

"Así que por eso insistías tanto con lo de Vidia... por eso querías que me confesara... por eso te esforzaste tanto en hacer que las cosas salieran así... Espera, tú sabías que me rechazaría ¿verdad? También sabes a quién le gusta Vidia ¿no es así?" _Oh no..._ "¡Querías que me rechazara para consolarme! ¡Fue todo un triste montaje para hacerte conmigo!"

"D-déjame que te lo explique" _esto no va a terminar bien._

"¡No Fawn! No me vengas con tus mentiras, no soy tu estúpida marioneta" me estaban a punto de saltar las lágrimas.

"T-ti..."

"¡Argh! ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!? Lárgate, no quiero verte ni en pintura. ¡Te odio!" con esas dos últimas palabras se rompió mi corazón. No puedo describir el dolor que sentí en aquél momento. Lo único que quería era pasar la noche con Tink y ahora... lo perdí todo... Me echó de casa, más enfadada que antes y empezó a anochecer. Ese no era de los enfados que se pasaban en un rato.

 _Se ha enterado de todo... no tardará en darse cuenta de con quién sale Vidia y me odiará aún más... maldición, estaba tan cerca..._ Me sentía como si me hubieran descalificado del juego, como si me hubieran echado por hacer trampas, como si me mereciera ese destino.

Fui andando hacia mi casa, no tenia ganas ni de volar. En realidad no tenía ni ganas de andar, pero no quería que me atrapara un halcón por estar ahí tirada. Lloré por el camino al recordar la pelea. No había forma de arreglar eso, estaba perdida. Sólo quería morirme allí mismo.

Llegue a mi casa y me tiré en la cama como si mi cuerpo hubiera muerto. Terminé durmiendo entre lágrimas.

* * *

 _Qué final... me da pena Fawn, tanto esfuerzo... para terminar así._


	11. Dulce dolor

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 11: Dulce dolor.

* * *

Desperté y quise quedarme todo el día en la cama, pero fue imposible. Me empezaba a doler el cuerpo de estar estirada, así que me levanté al mediodía a podía estar más desanimada, había perdido mi relación con Tink tras confesar que seguía enamorada de ella. Definitivamente, no siente lo mismo por mí. _Me pregunto si también se sintió así cuando le rechazó Vidia... Lo que hice fue una completa estupidez, no debí meterme en los asuntos de los demás. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie..._

Pero el destino no estaba de mi parte, y de repente aparecieron Sil y Vidia.

"Fawn, necesitamos tu ayuda" _¿qué querrán ahora...?_

"Ah, hola chicas. ¿Cómo os va? ¿Le habéis contado ya a Tink lo vuestro?" _quizás no haya hecho falta._

"De Tink queríamos hablarte, se está volviendo muy pesada. Queremos decírselo de una vez, pero no sabemos cómo" _¿aún no lo sabe? No podría ser más obvio..._

"Hmm, ya veo. No creo que haya una forma de decírselo sin que se enfade, a fin de cuentas, tú eres su mejor amiga y has empezado a salir con Vidia el mismo día de su rechazo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?" _como si eso fuera su culpa..._

"Fue el momento, no me puse a pensar en ella en ese preciso instante"

"¿Y qué hacemos?" preguntó Vidia. _No tengo ni la más remota idea, les diré cualquier cosa para que se vayan._

"Yo creo que lo mejor será que se lo digáis en su casa, allí estará más cómoda y no se enfadará tanto"

"¿Y se lo decimos tal cual? Eh Tink, mira que, salgo con Vidia. Espero que no te importe"

"Sí, cuantas más vueltas al asunto le deis, peor"en realidad quería quitármelas de encima cuanto antes, no estaba de humor para esas cosas. Finalmente se fueron y me dejaron tranquila.

 _Bien, pero cuando se entere Tink de que es Vidia la que sale con Sil... Creo que vendrá a casa y me matará con uno de sus inventos... Mejor salgo de casa para evitar verla. Iré a la playa, ahí estaré tranquila._ No había nadie, era perfecto para desconectar de la realidad.

Me tumbé debajo de una hoja que me hacía sombra y me relajé con el sonido de las olas. No quería pensar en nada, pero el destino tenía pensado hacerme pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

"¡Arg! ¡Esas dos se merecen lo peor!" pude oír refunfuñar a Tink. _Oh no, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me vea._ Pero por desgracia, al levantarme me vió "¿Fawn?"

"T-te confundes de hada" y volé lo más rápido que pude para escapar pero me atrapó en seguida. Me cogió del brazo y me empezó a gritar como una loca.

"¡Era Sil des del principio! Y tú lo sabías, seguro que la animaste a que saliera con Vidia para que me rechazara, seguro que incluso le dijiste cosas malas de mí para que me odiara. Eres de lo peor ¡¿sabes lo mal que lo pasé por tu culpa?! ¿Disfrutas con ésto verdad? ¡Pensaba que eras mi amiga! Pero veo que estaba muy equivocada" sus palabras eran como lanzas que se clavaban una tras otra en mi cuerpo, no había forma de pararla. Nunca la vi tan enfadada, así que decidí hacer una estupidez. Mi relación con ella estaba tan mal que no podía empeorar, así que no perdía nada en hacerlo.

"¡Tink!" y la besé. Como añoraba el sabor de sus labios, en mi cuerpo se combinaron la felicidad con la tristeza provocando un choque emocional que me hizo saltar algunas lágrimas. Tink se calló de repente, me miró asustada unos segundos y aproveché para hablar.

"Yo jamás hablaría mal de ti. Sil y Vidia estaban enamoradas des del principio, yo solo las apoyé para que se confesara y salieran juntas de una vez. Mi intención no era herirte, te di la oportunidad de confesarte antes que esas dos salieran juntas porque no quería que te quedaras con el remordimiento. Lo siento Tink, sé que no me perdonarás pero... te quiero y quiero que seas feliz." me soltó una bofetada que resonó por todo Pixie Hollow. Me lo tenía bien merecido. Después de eso se largó y me quedé llorando tirada en la arena. Estaba echa polvo. _¿Porqué tuvo que terminar así?_

 _Ahora seguro que me odia más que antes, si es que es posible_. Pasó por mi cabeza ahogarme en el mar, pero no creo que eso solucione nada. Pasaron las horas y me digné a volver a casa. Por el camino me encontré a Zarina. Me saludó, pero la ignoré y seguí por mi camino.

Cuando llegue a casa empecé a darme cabezazos contra la pared. _¿porqué, seré, tan, ¡estúpida!? ¡Arg!_

"¿Fawn? ¿Estás bien? Te he visto con mala cara..." era Zarina.

"Lo siento Zar, no se aceptan visitas" _creo que haré un agujero en el suelo y me enterraré._

"¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto así" dijo una vez entró en casa.

"De todo..." suspiré "oye, ¿no llevarás un poco de ese polvo que trajiste en la fiesta?" _eso es lo único que me podría animar ahora._

"Eh... no, lo siento. Después de ver lo que pasó con vosotras, decidí no hacer más" _y ahora solo falta que caiga un hipopótamo en mi casa para hacer de este día, el peor de la historia..._

"¿Y alguno que haga volver al pasado?"

"Hehe, ¿qué ha ocurrido Fawn?" no tenía ganas de contarle todo des del principio así que decidí resumirlo.

"Digamos que hice algo que molestó mucho a Tink y ahora me odia como nunca" bueno, resumirlo mucho.

"Oh vamos, no creo que haya sido para tanto, no te va a odiar de por vida" _¿quieres apostar?_ "Tienes que levantar esos ánimos, vayamos a dar un paseo" es lo último que quería hacer ahora.

"No sé, ahora tenía pensado... morirme o algo por el estilo..."

"¡Venga ya! No puedes hacer eso, ven, vayamos a jugar un rato" no estaba para juegos pero al final Zarina me sacó de casa a la fuerza. Me llevó a un sitio donde no había casi nadie y sacó unos polvos que tenia en su bolso.

"¿Has querido alguna vez volar muy rápido? ¿O mover el agua con las manos? ¿O Pensar como una tintineadora?" ya veía por donde iban los tiros. Recordé lo bien que lo pasé jugando con el talento de la luz en el barco pirata.

"Bueno... la idea de volar tan rápido como Vidia no me desagrada" al pensar en Vidia me vino a la mente Tink.

"Bien pues, prepara las alas por que vas a ir más rápido que nunca" me espolvoreó un polvo violeta que tenía en su bolso.

Volé suavemente para ir despacio y en un momento ya estaba a un metro del suelo. _Wow... ahora entiendo por que a Sil le costaba controlarse._

Fui a dar una vuelta por Pixie Hollow y no tardé nada, esa supervelocidad de las hadas de vuelo veloz era genial. Volví con Zarina y casi me estrello contra el suelo.

"¿Y bien? ¿A que es una pasada?"

"Sí... es decir, con esto puedes ir a todos lados en pocos segundos"

"Lo se, ¿quieres que le tiremos gotas de agua a alguien?" _Zarina sí sabe como pasárselo bien._

"¡Claro!" cogió los polvos azules y me enseñó a controlar las gotas de agua. Nos escondimos detrás de un árbol y empapamos entero a un sparrowman que pasaba por ahí. Qué risa...

Nos pasamos la tarde jugando y poco a poco fui olvidando el dolor y la tristeza que reinaban en mi cabeza. Zarina me sacó de ese agujero de dolor donde estaba metida.

"¿Quieres probar ahora el de las tintineadoras?" me cambió la cara por completo "¿Qué pasa Fawn? ¿Sigues pensando en Tink?"

"Sí... no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, lo que hice no tiene perdón..."

"¿Qué le hiciste para que te odiara? Sea lo que sea y conociendo a Tink, seguro que te perdonará"

"Bueno..." le conté toda la historia des del principio y se hizo a la idea de por qué estaba tan deprimida.

"Fawn... no tenía ni idea que te gustaba Tink... pero ¿sabes? No creo que te odie ahora mismo" _yo creo que sí..._ "Tink siempre me hablaba sobre ti, quizás más que sobre Vidia. Eres su mejor amiga y estoy segura de que si hablas con ella podrás arreglarlo. Ya sabes como es cuando se enfada, a estas horas ya se le debería haber pasado" la curiosidad de Zarina y Tink las unía, eran buenas amigas antes de que se fuera con los piratas.

"¿Tú crees? No sé si..."

"¡Pues claro! Ve a su casa, ya veras como todo saldrá bien" _quizás tenga razón. Además, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, creo._

"Está bien Zarina, haré un esfuerzo, gracias" fui hacia el refugio de los tintineadores pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con Tink.

Me paré frente a su casa y tras respirar hondo, toqué la puerta. _Intentaré disculparme, aunque en la playa no funcionó demasiado bien..._

"¿Tink? … Estás en casa?" empezaba a hacerse de noche, así que debería estar.

"S-sí..." dijo desde dentro en voz baja. Decidí no entrar para evitar enfrentarme a ella cara a cara, era más fácil así.

"Verás... no debí entrometerme en tu vida amorosa, ni en la de Sil. Hice una estupidez que jamás me perdonaré. Quiero hacer las paces contigo Tink, sé que te he mentido y no me merezco tus disculpas pero... quería decirte que lo siento de todo corazón. Entenderé que me odies y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más. Perdóname Tink... soy de lo peor"

Tras unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que jamás me perdonaría y me di la vuelta para irme a casa. Al menos lo había intentado.

Volé unos centímetros para irme cuando la puerta se abrió despacio. Me giré para verla y estaba llorando, parada delante de la puerta. Me destrozó verla así.

"Tink..." se acercó poco a poco a mí "puedes darme otra bofetada si quieres... me lo merez..." cerré los ojos esperando el dolor y sin darme cuenta noté esa maravillosa sensación que creí que jamás volvería a tener.

Sus lágrimas se unieron con nuestros labios, eran muy dulces. No pensé en lo ilógica que era la situación, simplemente disfruté del beso que me deshacía por dentro. Cuando nos separamos sólo se me ocurrió una cosa para decirle.

"Te quiero" me abrazó sin dejar de llorar. Pude notar el calor de sus lágrimas recorriendo mi espalda.

"¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Pensé que habías hecho alguna estupidez..." me costaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

"C-con Zarina, me animó tras la pelea que tuvimos"

"Lo siento. Prométeme que no volverás a desaparecer de esta forma"

"Jamás me separaré de ti, te lo prometo"

"Estaba tan ciega con Vidia que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito" me abrazó con más fuerza y pude sentir todo su cuerpo "Te quiero Fawn" no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Por desgracia no duró mucho, me percaté de que Clank nos estaba viendo. El no era precisamente el mejor en guardar secretos, así que seguramente, mañana ya lo sabría todo el mundo. Decidí no decirle nada a Tink para no romper la magia del momento.

"¿Entramos?" una vez dentro se resolvieron todas mis dudas.

"Fawn, yo... de verdad que lo siento mucho. Estaba muy confusa, con todo lo que pasó estos días no pude pensar con claridad, hasta que me besaste. No quería darte una bofetada, me sentía tan estúpida al haber perdido tanto tiempo enamorada de Vidia que lo pagué contigo sin razón"

"Eeeh, tranquila..." dije suavemente "no tienes que disculparte"

"Me tenías muy preocupada, te busqué por todos lados"

"Lo siento, debí haber ido antes a tu casa" _qué absurdo, después de todo Tink me quería._

"¿Quieres... quedarte esta noche?" jamás rechazaría ésta oferta.

"No podría soportar dejarte sola" y nos volvimos a besar. Ese día que empezó tan mal, acabó siendo el mejor de mi vida. Iba a pasar la noche a solas con Tink, aunque estaba un poco preocupada por lo que pasaría mañana cuando todos se enteren. No le dí más importancia y me centré en disfrutar el momento.

Antes de ir a su cama-concha, hice algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer.

"Tink, espera" le di la vuelta y le deshice el moño "así estás mucho mejor" la había visto muy pocas veces con el pelo suelto.

"¿Te gusta más así? Entonces me desharé el moño a partir de ahora" dijo con una sonrisa. _Será todo un placer._ Nos tumbamos en la cama y nos quedamos mirándonos.

Nos besamos hasta que Tink se quedó dormida. Me quedé observándola hasta que mis ojos se cerraron. Después de tanto tiempo, mi sueño se había hecho realidad.

* * *

 _Tenía que terminar bien. El siguiente capítulo será el último, pero éste no será mi último fanfic. Preparaos para un Tink/Sil._


	12. Bolas de nieve

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Lauraotaku:** Muchas gracias por el consejo. No lo había pensado, así que subiré algunos _M rated_ one-shot cuando termine con el Tink/Peri.  
 **Jey Song Lioam:** Espero que te guste el final ^.^  
 _Empecemos con el último capítulo._

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

Capítulo 12: Bolas de nieve.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, al principio creí que la vista me había jugado una mala pasada, pero luego recordé lo que pasó anoche. Estaba durmiendo con Tink. Seguía dormida pero iba diciendo cosas sin sentido, parecía que se divertía. Cuando levanté la cabeza me dí cuenta de que me estaba cogiendo mi trenza con sus manos. _¿Tenías miedo de que me fuera a media noche?_ Al ver que no la soltaba fácilmente, volví a tumbarme y empecé a jugar con su nariz. Seguía sin despertar, así que seguí con sus labios, sus cejas... y cuando toqué suavemente su oreja, le provoqué un escalofrío. Después de eso me dio un golpe en la cara con su mano y se dio media vuelta. _No hay forma de despertarte... ahora verás._

Recorrí su cuello a besos lentamente hasta que mordí ligeramente la oreja.

"¡Kyaaa!"Soltó un grito tan agudo, no pude evitar reír. _¡se despertó!_

"Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?" se giró y me miró un poco enfadada mientras se frotaba la oreja.

"N-no vuelvas a hacer eso"

"¿Lo del cuello?"

"¡Lo de la oreja! Lo del cuello, estuvo... bien" _así que te hacías la dormida..._ estaba un poco roja, y no de enfado precisamente.

No pude evitar besarla, su cara me lo pedía a gritos.

"Buenos días Fawn" _qué forma más maravillosa de empezar el día._

Tras estirarse y bostezar, Tink se levantó y fui tras ella a la cocina para comer algo.

"Oye. Hay algo que deberías saber" quizás soné más seria de lo que debería.

"¿Q-qué?" se podía notar el miedo en su cara.

"Ayer, cuando estuvimos delante de tu casa... Clank nos vió"

"Aah... bueno, pensaba que sería algo grave" _creo que no sabes la gravedad del asunto._

"Ya... pero como sabrás, el pequeño Clanky no es capaz de guardar un secreto, y como nos vió besándonos... A estas horas de la mañana todo Pixie Hollow lo debe saber. Pero si lo enfocas positivamente, ya no tendremos que decírselo a nadie" un notición de este calibre no pasaría desapercibido, ya que las relaciones entre dos hadas no son muy comunes.

"Oh... vaya... quizás sea mejor... quedarse en casa..."

"Vamos Tink, no te preocupes. Haremos como si nada, no creo que sea para tanto"en el fondo yo también tenía algo de miedo, pero había que afrontarlo cuanto antes "además, ésta tarde tenemos la guerra de bolas de nieve"

"Sí... tienes razón. Pero si alguien se pone pesado lo mandas tu a paseo" _será un honor._

"Seré tu guardaespaldas, mi reina" y nos dirigimos al árbol de polvo de hada.

Parecía que fuéramos ministros, todos nos observaban. Cuando vimos a Terence, se echó a reír.

"Em... cuando termines de reír solo me cuentas el chiste" le dije un poco mosqueada.

"Ai... perdona, es que hay un rumor por ahí que dice que estás saliendo con Tink" y volvió a reírse.

"¿Tu le encuentras la gracia Tink?"

"Hmm... nope"

"Vamos chicas, ¿no me digáis que es cierto? ¿Tú y Fawn? Venga ya" me estaba empezando a hartar de sus tonterías.

"Tink, ¿puedo?" le hice un gesto con la mano.

"Todo tuyo" le dí un pequeño bofetón que lo puso serio en seguida.

"Dime Terence, ¿tienes algún problema con que yo salga con Fawn?"

"E-eeh, yo... p-pero, ¿será una broma no?" con nuestras caras lo dijimos todo "Oh, vaya. N-no, me parece... bien, sólo que no... me lo esperaba"

"Pues vete acostumbrando" _y después te preguntas por qué sigues sin novio..._

"Adiós Terence" pasada la prueba del guardián del polvo, nos fuimos a ver a las demás para ver como se lo habían tomado.

Nos encontramos a Rosetta con Iridessa que no tardaron en preguntar sobre el tema.

"¿Es cierto? ¡¿Es cierto?! ¿Y tu moño Tink? ¿Salís juntas?"

"Em... sí, pero tranquila Rosetta, no hace falta que..." sabía que nos esperaba una avalancha de preguntas.

"¡Por la segunda estrella! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?" _quizás si nos dejaras responder.._.

"Despacio Ros. Os lo contaremos todo en invierno, cuando estén todos" _buena idea Tink. No quiero repetir la historia mil veces._

"A mí me cuesta de creer... quizás si os dierais un beso..." ante la petición de Iridessa, me puse un poco nerviosa, aunque no tanto como Tink.

Besarnos en casa a solas era muy diferente de hacerlo delante de nuestras amigas. Tras dudarlo unos segundos, la acerqué cogiéndola de la cintura y la besé rápidamente.

"Qué bonito. Me alegro mucho por vosotras chicas" al menos Rosetta nos apoyaba. Pero me preocupaban dos hadas en especial.

"¿Sabéis algo de Vidia y Sil?" _supongo que ya se habrán enterado de lo nuestro..._

"No... desde antes de ayer que no las vemos, no sé qué estarán haciendo" _yo me hago una idea. Espero que se acuerden de la quedada en invierno._

"¿Crees que deberíamos ir a verlas?" le pregunté a Tink.

"Nah... Tengo una idea mejor. Vayamos a la playa" era su lugar favorito, en el que pasaba mucho tiempo buscando cosas perdidas.

"Me gusta la idea" y nos despedimos de las chicas.

Llegamos a la playa y nos tumbamos en la arena. No había nadie por ahí, el silencio se rompía por el sonido de las olas.

"Nunca pensé que fuera tan relajante este lugar"

"¿Verdad? Es perfecto para pensar en nuevos inventos. Una vez me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta"

Charlamos y reímos contando historias hasta que una loca idea se me pasó por la mente.

"No hay nadie por aquí... ¿crees que podríamos... darnos un baño?" no era muy común bañarse en la playa, las alas quedaban empapadas y después no se podía volar.

"¿En el mar? Pero nuestra ropa..." cuando se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba por la mente se puso roja-tomate.

"E-está bien si no quieres. Sólo era una idea descabellada de las mías..."

"¡No! Q-quiero decir... S-sí quiero" mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido "pero si nos ve alguien..."

"Tranquila, llevamos como una hora y no ha aparecido nadie" y nos empezamos a desnudar. Era la primera vez que la veía sin ropa, tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Nos tiramos rápidamente en el agua y nos besamos abrazadas. El agua estaba un poco fría, pero el caliente cuerpo de Tink lo compensaba. Fue uno de los mejores momento de mi vida, la posibilidad de ser descubiertas lo hacía aún más emocionante. La mañana se me pasó volando jugando con ella. Llegó la tarde y nos preparamos para ir a invierno.

Llegamos al puente las primeras, luego vinieron Clank con Bobble y finalmente Sil con Vidia. Me acerqué a ellas nada más verlas.

"Hola chicas, ¿ya se lo habéis contado a los demás?"

"Bueno, parece que no hacía falta, Terence nos dijo que todo Pixie Hollow lo sabía"

"¿Qué? ¿Terence dijo eso? Pero si nadie lo sabe..." _sólo he oído cosas sobre lo mío con Tink..._

"¿No?" busqué una explicación lógica.

"Oh, creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué es lo que os dijo exactamente?" _seguro que Terence las habrán confundido._

"Em... algo de que las relaciones con dos hadas... no eran comunes o algo y que todos se habían enterado. Los rumores vuelan, era de esperar" reí un poco ante la confusión que tuvieron.

"A ver... me parece que hay un malentendido, mucho me temo que la relación de la que habla todo el mundo no es la vuestra..."

"¿En serio? No puede ser" _sí que puede._

"Veo que aún no os habéis entrado... Por el momento, fingid que no salís juntas hasta que lleguemos al invierno ¿de acuerdo? Me haríais un favor"

"¿Enterado de que? ¿Qué pasa aquí Fawn?" no se lo podía contar ahora, era mejor esperar a que llegaran al invierno.

"Sólo hacedme caso, dentro de poco lo sabréis. Cuando lleguemos ¿vais a aprovechar para contar lo vuestro?"

"S-sí, supongo, si dices que no lo sabe nadie... sería lo suyo, estarán todos ahí"

"Bien" volví con Tink y le conté sobre el malentendido que tuvieron.

Cuando llegaron todos, dije unas palabras.

"Hola a todos, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa para todos los de invierno, así que no comentéis nada hasta que lo anunciemos ¿de acuerdo? Ah y Sil y Vidia no lo saben todavía, así que no le digáis nada" y nos pusimos en marcha. Tink no pudo aguantar y se lo contó a Periwinkle.

Llegamos al invierno donde nos esperaban los demás. Llegó el momento de anunciarlo.

"Buenas tardes a todos. Tenemos una gran noticia que contaros. Bueno, en realidad son dos así que es una gran gran noticia hehe. Primero, voy a dejar que Sil y Vidia os den la primera" _bombazo en tres... dos..._

"Eh... Sí, bien. La cosa es que..." _uno..._ "Vidia y yo hemos empezado a salir juntas" todos se echaron encima de ellas para preguntarles de todo. Gliss era quizás la que estaba más emocionada.

Tras calmar a la gente, continué.

"Y ahora, la segunda gran noticia. Puede que os sorprendáis, en especial Silvermist y Vidia, así que tomároslo con calma... La cosa es que... desde ayer... Tink y yo hemos empezado a salir" se quedaron de piedra. Realmente parecía una broma, ¿dos parejas en el mismo día? Así que nos besamos para dejarlo claro. Sil y Vidia alucinaron, no se lo podían creer, así que se lo contamos todo desde el principio. La verdad es que era una historia de lo más increíble.

Una vez terminamos de aclararlo todo, empezamos con la batalla de bolas de nieve. Fue sin duda, la mejor de todas. Bobble le contó a Gliss lo impresionante que fue la fiesta de pijamas y poco a poco su relación fue a más. Rosetta siguió con Sled hasta que le dejó por otra, no me esperaba menos de él. Finalmente Bolt empezó a salir con Iridessa, yo seguí con Tink y Sil con Vidia, fuimos muy felices. ¿Que qué pasó con Terence? Siguió buscando a su media naranja sin resultado. Sin duda, un gran final feliz.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta aquí el fanfic. En menos de 24 horas subiré un one-shot de unas 10k palabras que tenía guardado. Se llamará **amor, curiosa palabra** y será un Tink/Sil. Gracias por las reviews y por tomaros el tiempo de leer mis historias.  
Hasta la próxima._


End file.
